How long will I love you?
by F. R. Loaiza
Summary: Una doctora y una actriz de teatro que se conocen por un accidente, y no del destino. Viviran una historia peculiar y llena de emociones... Swan Queen
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Once Upon a Time no me pertenecen y son propiedad de sus respectivos autores. Esta historia esta creada por fines de entretenimiento y cualquier parecido con la realidad es coincidencia**

* * *

Emma había tenido un largo día, después de tres operaciones a corazón abierto seguidas, lo único que necesitaba era sentarse. Pero eso no pasaría

Los paramédicos venían entrando a toda velocidad empujando una camilla con un hombre sobre ella. Emma corrió hacia la sala de trauma donde habían puesto al hombre

—Hombre de 34 años atropellado, por lo menos 6 costillas rotas, golpe en el cráneo e inflamación en el abdomen, posible hemorragia — Dijo uno de los paramédicos

Emma se abrió paso entre el equipo médico y tomo su estetoscopio poniéndolo sobre el corazón del paciente. Trato de aislar el ruido y escuchar con atención

—Los latidos son débiles — Dijo ella — Necesitan comenzar a operar ahora mismo o no resistirá. Sus signos vitales son muy bajos

—Llévenlo al quirófano 4 y llamen a Gold, voy a necesitar ayuda — Ordeno Killian, uno de los cirujanos del hospital — Te llamare si te necesito Swan

—Está bien, procura mucho el ritmo de sus latidos, creo que sufre de arritmia

Killian solo asintió y salió corriendo detrás de la camilla. Emma volvió a colocar el estetoscopio en su cuello y salió de la sala

—Disculpe, doctora… — Emma giro hacia la mujer que le hablaba — ¿Sabe algo sobre el hombre que se acaban de llevar

La mujer tenía sangre en el rostro, en las manos y en su blusa. Sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas y su cabello lucia alborotado

—¿Es familiar suyo? — Pregunto Emma

—Es mi prometido

—Lo llevaran a cirugía, necesita una intervención urgente… Le avisaran cuando la operación termine

—Gracias — Dijo la mujer en un susurro

Emma asintió y dio media vuelta, después de avanzar dos pasos se detuvo y volteo otra vez hacia la mujer quien estaba temblando sentada en una silla

—¿Necesita ayuda?

La mujer levanto la vista para mirar a Emma y negó con la cabeza

—No, yo estoy bien

—Vamos, déjeme ayudarla — Emma se acerco a ella y la tomo del brazo — Le ayudare a limpiarse

Las dos mujeres caminaron hasta una habitación amplia y con sillones cómodos.

—Iré a buscar algunas toallitas húmedas… Siéntese por favor — Emma camino al baño y la mujer se sentó cuidadosamente en uno de los sofás

Emma camino hacia ella y se sentó frente a ella en la mesa de centro

—¿Esta lastimada?

—No… no es mi sangre

—Soy Emma… Emma Swan

—Regina Mills

Emma le dio una toallita a Regina para que se limpiara las manos y tomo otra para ayudarle a limpiar su cara

—¿Segura que estas bien?

—Si, a mí no me pasó nada — Respondió Regina tallándose las manos con la toallita

Emma comenzó a pasar con delicadeza la toallita por las mejillas de Regina. Su cabello oscuro le caía por la cara y sus ojos cafés estaban rojos de tanto llorar

—Fue mi culpa

—¿De qué hablas? — Pregunto Emma confundida

—Estábamos discutiendo, el me agarro del brazo y me estaba lastimando. Yo lo empuje y le grite que se fuera y me dejara sola. Robín comenzó a caminar y no vio al auto que venía… — Los ojos de Regina comenzaron a llenarse de lagrimas otra vez y su cuerpo comenzó a temblar — Fue mi culpa

—Claro que no fue tu culpa — Emma le seco las lagrimas y comenzó a buscar los ojos de la morena — Tu no lo atropellaste, el cruzo la calle distraído y eso fue lo que paso

Regina seguía llorando desconsoladamente, Emma la rodeo con sus brazos y dejo que la cabeza de Regina se recargara en su hombro.

Era increíble la empatía que Emma había desarrollado por aquella mujer. A pesar del olor de sangre, podía sentir el olor a vainilla del perfume de Regina

—Perdón por esto — Se disculpo Regina separándose lentamente de Emma — Es que estoy muy alterada

—Está bien. No tienes porque disculparte

_Doctora Swan, favor de presentarse en la sala de espera_

_—_Esa soy yo — Dijo Emma señalando al techo — Volveré a buscarte cuando tenga noticias… Puedes quedarte aquí, si quieres

—Gracias — Regina trato de sonreír

Emma se fue de la habitación y Regina se paso las manos por la cara dando un gran suspiro. Estaba tan inquieta, quería saber si Robín está bien. Por alguna extraña razón la presencia de aquella doctora la había tranquilizado.

Regina decidió ir a la sala de espera y sentarse ahí hasta tener noticias de su prometido. Las personas la veían raro por las manchas de sangre en su blusa

Cuando miro hacia el escritorio de las enfermeras ahí estaba la doctora Swan hablando con uno de sus colegas, un hombre de cabello corto color negro, alto y muy apuesto. La doctora le dedico una mirada a Regina y segundos después estaba caminando hasta ella

—Su prometido ya salió de cirugía — dijo ella — Esta en terapia intensiva y lo tendrán ahí toda la noche. Este estable pero lo tienen que tener vigilado

—¿Puedo verlo? — Pregunto Regina levantándose de la silla

—En estos momentos no… Pero le recomiendo que regrese a casa y se dé un baño y descansé. Él está en buenas manos

—No gracias, prefiero quedarme aquí hasta que despierte

—En ese caso, permítame prestarle una blusa para que se cambie

Regina asintió y siguió a Emma hasta la sala donde habían estado antes. Emma tomo su bolso y saco una blusa gris de algodón y se la dio a la morena

—Gracias — Camino hasta el balo y se cambió rápidamente

Cuando salió del baño Emma de dio cuenta de que la blusa era grande para ella. Tenía un cuerpo pequeño y delicado. Emma era delgada, pero Regina lo era más

—Creo que es muy grande

—Es perfecta — Comento Regina — Doctora, ¿Por qué hace esto?

—Llámame Emma… Y lo hago porque si estuviera en la misma situación me gustaría que alguien fuera bueno conmigo

—¿Así que es cuestión de creer en el Karma?

—Es cuestión de principios

—Gracias — Era la primera vez que Regina sonreía en todo el día

Emma le sonrió de vuelta y las dos caminaron juntas a la sala de espera

—Si necesitas algo, dímelo — Emma dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar

Regina la observo como si no quisiera que se fuera, pero no se atrevía a decir nada

¿Qué era lo que había en esa mujer que la hacía sentir tan tranquila?

* * *

**Espero que les guste la historia, es un poco alejada de Storybrook pero hay mucho Swan Queen. Espero sus comentarios y sugerencias**


	2. Chapter 2

**Me dio mucho gusto leer sus comentarios y saber que les gusta la historia. Tratare de actualizar lo más rapido que pueda.**

**Espero y les guste este capitulo, dejen sus comentarios y sugerencias ;)**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Once Upon a Time no me pertenecen y son propiedad de sus respectivos autores. Esta historia esta creada para fines de entretenimiento y cualquier parecido con la realidad es coincidencia**

* * *

—¡Hey Swan! —Emma levanto la vista del papeleo que estaba llenando mientras Killian llegaba hasta ella — ¿Qué harás esta noche?

—Tengo guardia, me quedare aquí.

—Que mal… Te iba a dar la oportunidad de que salieras — Killian sonrió. Una sonrisa que era difícil no encontrar encantadora.

—Parece que tengo muy mala suerte para esto de salir contigo — Emma volvió la vista al papeleo con una sonrisa de medio lado.

—Me parece que el de la mala suerte es él — Dijo Ruby con una sonrisa — Acéptalo Jones, llevas más de un mes invitándola a salir.

—¿Quién te invito en la conversación? — Pregunto él un poco molesto.

—Soy su mejor amiga… Puedo meterme en cualquier conversación siempre y cuando ella no me diga nada.

Ruby y Emma se conocían desde la escuela de medicina, habían pasado 11 años estudiando juntas y llevaban trabajando 3 años en el mismo hospital.

—¿Tienes noticias del atropellado? — Pregunto Emma tratando de cambiar de tema

—Esa era la otra razón por la que te busco. Nuestro chico no despierta, le retiramos los sedantes y esperamos una hora… Gold dice que si en los próximos dos días no despierta estará en un estado de coma.

—¿Tan malo fue el accidente? — Pregunto Ruby recargándose en el mostrador donde Emma hacia el papeleo.

—Sufrió muchos golpes en la cabeza. Es un milagro que no haya muerto ya.

Por instinto Emma volteo hacia donde Regina estaba sentada con las manos entrelazadas y la mirada perdida en el suelo.

—¿Cuándo le dirás a su prometida?

—Ahora mismo — Respondió Killian siguiendo la mirada de Emma — Quiero que me acompañes, así ella vera una cara conocida

Emma asintió y cerró la carpeta del papeleo. Comenzó a caminar Regina

—Algún diría sucumbirá ante mis encantos —Comento Killian guiñándole un ojo a Ruby.

—Te escuche — Dijo Emma volteando hacia el —¿Vienes o qué?

Killian camino detrás de Emma mientras escuchaban la risa de Ruby.

—Srta. Mills — Regina levanto la cabeza al escuchar la voz de Emma llamándola — Este el doctor Killian Jones, él es el doctor a cargo de su prometido.

Killian extendió la mano para saludar a Regina, ella la tomo con inseguridad y después de un apretón de manos se levanto de la silla.

—¿Qué noticias tiene doctor?

—Hemos retirado los sedantes buscando que el señor Hood despierte, pero no se ha logrado ningún avance. Tendremos que tenerlo en observación los próximos dos días… Tratamos de ser optimistas, pero con la condición de su prometido, es probable que no despierte.

—¿Va a morir? — Pregunto Regina con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

—Si su condición es declarada como estado de coma, usted puede elegir si desea que siga conectado a las maquinas que lo ayudaran a que su cuerpo siga funcionando.

—Aun no es definitivo — Se apresuro a decir Emma — Muchos pacientes despiertan después de un largo estado de coma.

Regina asintió y se volvió a sentar. Las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas y sentí las piernas débiles.

—Cualquier avance que haya yo se lo hare saber — Killian dio media vuelta y camino con las manos dentro de los bolsillos de su bata.

—¿Cuáles son las posibilidades de que despierte? — Pregunto Regina secándose las lágrimas. Emma se quedo callada y Regina la miro a los ojos — Necesito saberlo.

—Un 10% — Susurro Emma.

—No es un porcentaje muy alentador.

—No, pero quiere decir que aún quedan posibilidades — Emma puso su mano en el hombro de Regina y le dio un pequeño apretón — Insisto en que vayas a descansar, duerme un poco.

—No podre dormir con el aquí.

—Inténtalo… Te prometo que te llamare si algo sucede.

Regina asintió y se levanto de la silla.

Tal vez no pudiera dormir pero una ducha y ropa limpia no le caería nada mal. Susurro un último "Gracias" a Emma y camino hasta la salida.

El sentir el aire fresco y el olor a lluvia fue liberador. Decidió caminar por las calles de Londres hasta llegar a su departamento. Mirar el cielo y las estrellas definitivamente le ayudarían a despejarse un poco.

* * *

—Me siento mal por ella — Dijo Emma sentándose al lado de Ruby en la sala de descanso.

—¿Por quién? — Pregunto Ruby confundida mientras comía un trozo de su barra de chocolate.

—La prometida de Hood.

—¿El atropellado? — Emma asintió y le robo un trozo de chocolate a Ruby —¿Y a que se debe que te sientas mal por ella?

—Cree que fue su culpa, lo que le paso a su prometido, dice que ella tuvo la culpa.

—¿A caso ella lo empujo? Porque eso si seria de verdad interesante, sería como un crimen pasional.

—No lo empujo… Me dijo que estaban discutiendo y que él comenzó a caminar y no se dio cuenta de que el auto venia.

—No parece como si fuera su culpa, más bien fue de él por no fijarse antes de cruzar la calle. Mi abuelita siempre me ha dicho que tienes que voltear a los dos lados antes de cruzar — El inocente comentario de su amiga hizo que Emma sonriera — Emma, sabes que no te debes de involucrar con los pacientes o con la familia de.

—¿A qué se debe el recordatorio? — Pregunto la rubia con curiosidad.

—Siento que te estás metiendo demasiado en el asunto.

—No te preocupes, no te va a reemplazar como mi mejor amiga. Solo sentí un poco de lastima por ella y la ayude un poco.

—No me preocupa que me reemplaces, sé que no lo harías — Ruby le dedico una gran sonrisa como la que solo ella tenía.

Emma dejo caer la cabeza en el hombro de su amiga y dio un suspiro. Sería una larga noche y lo única que la consolaba es que Ruby también tenía guardia y se quedaría con ella.

* * *

Después de darse un largo baño y lavar la blusa que Emma le había prestado. Regina se quedo dormida varias horas, pero no las suficientes. Se despertó temprano, se dio otra ducha y se fue al hospital.

Cuando llego, lo primero que hizo fue buscar a Emma entre todas las personas del hospital. Casi se estaba dando por vencida cuando vio que la rubia caminaba hacia una de las pertas de salida.

—¡Doctora Swan! — La llamo ella.

Emma se detuvo y dio media vuelta buscando a quien la había llamado.

Ahí estaba ella. Regina caminaba hacia ella con un café en la mano. Emma no lo había notado, pero la mujer era realmente bella. Ahora que la veía limpia, con ropa de su talla y con su cabello sedoso cayendo sobre sus hombros se había dado cuenta de lo bella que le resultaba.

—Srta. Mills — Saludo Emma — Regreso muy temprano.

—No pude dormir mucho, estaba muy inquieta en mi departamento.

—Me imagino.

—Tengo algo que es suyo — Regina comenzó a buscar en su bolso y saco la blusa que Emma le había dado ayer — Muchas gracias por esto — Ella le entrego la camisa con una pequeña sonrisa y Emma la tomo asintiendo — Y esto es para usted, para agradecerlo todo lo que me ayudo — Dijo entregándole el café — No sabía cual tomaba así que es capuchino.

—No tenía por qué molestarse — Emma tomo el café rosando por accidente la mano de la morena — Pero muchas gracias por esto, realmente me ayudara a mantenerme despierta de camino a casa.

—¿Ya se va? — Emma pudo notar un poco de decepción en la voz de Regina .

—Solo unas pocas horas. Me quede toda la noche y necesito dormir un poco.

—Claro, me imagino.

—Si necesita algo puede llamarme.

—Gracias.

Emma sonrió de medio lado y se dio la vuelta para seguir caminando.

Por alguna razón, el dejar a aquella mujer a sola le causaba gran inquietud. Era como si Regina no quisiera que ella se fuera y siendo sincera, después de verla, ella tampoco quería irse.


	3. Chapter 3

**Gracias por sus comentarios y me alegro que les este gustando la historia. A partir de este capitulo el tiempo pasara un poco más rapido en algunos capitulos para hacerlo más dinamico.**

**Espero sus comentarios (:**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Once Upon a Time no me pertenecen y son propiedad de sus respectivos autores. Esta historia esta creada con fines de entretenimiento y cualquier parecido con la realidad es coincidencia**

* * *

Ya habían pasado dos días y Robín aun no despertaba. Regina estaba preocupada, no podía dormir, comía solo porque sabía que no se mantendría en pie si no lo hacía.

—Trasladaremos a su prometido a una habitación hasta que usted tome una decisión — Informo el doctor Jones.

—¿Una decisión? — Pregunto Regina confundida.

—Sí, debe decidir si quiere desconectarlo o dejar que viva artificialmente.

—No voy a desconectarlo — Se apresuro a decir ella.

—¿Está segura de su decisión? ¿No quiere consultarlo con la familia de su novio?

—Yo soy lo único que tiene — los ojos de la morena se llenaron de lagrimas y sintió un nudo formándose en su garganta — Y ya le dije… No voy a desconectarlo.

—Cuando este más calmada, necesito que vaya con las enfermeras para que firme el papeleo. Más tarde le informaremos en que habitación se encuentra su prometido.

Regina asintió y espero a que Jones se fuera para dejar que las lágrimas se escaparan. Escondió la cara entre sus manos para ahogar los sollozos.

Ella y Robín solo se tenían el uno al otro. Habían sido compañeros, después amigos, novios y ahora estaban a punto de casarse.

—¿Estás bien? — La voz de Emma interrumpió sus pensamientos.

Regina se seco las lágrimas y levanto la vista hacia la rubia.

—No lo creo.

—Todo saldrá bien Srta. Mills

—Eso espero.

Emma observo a Regina y sintió ganas de abrazarla, se veía tan pequeña, tan frágil.

—He escuchado que caminar aclara la mente — Comento Emma — Hay un parque a unas pocas cuadras de aquí… Si quieres podríamos ir a caminar.

Regina miro a Emma tratando de descubrir porque le ayudaba tanto.

—No quiero molestarte — Respondió ella.

—No lo haces… Además yo también necesito un descanso.

Regina asintió y se levanto de la silla. Ambas comenzaron a caminar hacia la salida mirándose de reojo la una a la otra.

Emma tenía razón, el parque estaba solo a dos cuadras del hospital y era realmente hermoso. Se podía sentir un aire diferente y una tranquilidad de verdad extraña. Era como si el parque aislara todo el ruido de Londres.

—Es muy bonito aquí, muy tranquilo — Comento Regina.

—Es a donde vengo cuando quiero escapar un poco del hospital — Emma siguió caminando por el parque seguida de Regina hasta encontrar la banca en la que siempre se sentaba — Aquí es donde me gusta sentarme, puedes ver todo — Ella se sentó lentamente en la banca — El Big Ben, un poco del Thames, puedes ver como la gente sigue su rutina.

Regina se sentó al lado de Emma y perdió su vista en todo lo que Emma le había señalado.

—Es un buen lugar para relajarse — Regino respiro profundo soltando el aire lentamente mientras cerraba los ojos.

—De alguna manera este es el único lugar que puede tranquilizarme.

—Supongo que ha de ser difícil tener algo de paz cuando eres doctor.

—Puedes contar con los dedos de una sola mano los ratos que tienes libres —Dijo Emma con una sonrisa — ¿Puedo preguntarte algo? Es solo curiosidad.

—Adelante — Regina abrió los ojos y concentro su vista en Emma

—¿A qué te dedicas?

—Soy actriz.

—¿Actriz? ¿Actriz como de comerciales…?

—De teatro musical.

—¡Oh! Eso es interesante, nunca había conocido a nadie que trabajara en el mundo del teatro.

—Pues ahora eres afortunada, me conoces a mí.

—Vaya que lo soy — Regina sonrió y Emma soltó una pequeña risa — Y ¿No has pensado en volver?

—Sí, pero con Robín en este estado me es muy difícil para mí…

—Deberías volver. Estoy segura que a él le gustaría que siguieras viviendo como si nada de esto hubiera pasado.

—No me sentiría bien regresando al teatro sin él… Robín y yo trabajamos juntos, en la misma obra de teatro. Así nos conocimos — Recordó Regina con una pequeña sonrisa — No sé si pueda hacerlo.

—No pierdes nada con intentarlo. Además me gustaría irte a ver algún día de estos — Dijo Emma con una sonrisa — No podrías conseguirme algún boleto gratis — Pregunto ella arqueando una ceja.

—Tendré que pedir algunos favores y mover mis influencias pero podría conseguirlo — Bromeo la morena tratando de aguantar la risa.

—Y yo que no quería creer que las actrices eran presumidas. Me has demostrado que lo que dice la gente es cierto.

Regina fulmino a Emma con la mirada y no pudo evitar que una sonrisa se escapara de su rostro. Esa mujer le estaba arrancando más sonrisas de lo normal.

* * *

Regina estaba en la habitación de Robín sentada a un lado de su cama. Acaricio su rostro con ternura y tomo su mano. Él estaba conectado a un respirador y las maquinas a las que estaban a su alrededor hacían diversos ruidos. Era tan difícil verlo así.

—No sé si me escuches… — susurro a ella — tienes que salir de esta, yo se que eres capaz de salir de esta Robín… Yo voy a estar aquí para ti — Hablar con Emma le había hecho bien, y había tomado la decisión de regresar al teatro. Sabía que tenía que seguir con su vida y además el hospital no se pagaría solo — Quería decirte que volveré al teatro. Tú siempre me dijiste que pase lo que pase, el show debe continuar y cada noche que este arriba en el escenario te lo dedicare a ti.

Regina tenía 8 funciones a la semana en la tarde y en la noche, así que por la mañana se dedicaría a cuidar a Robín y después de sus funciones regresaría para estar con él.

* * *

—¿Dónde estuviste? — Pregunto Ruby con curiosidad.

—Fui a caminar un poco — Respondió Emma.

—Lo supuse… Jones estuvo buscándote.

—¿Para qué?

—No tengo idea. Tal vez quiera invitarte a salir de nuevo — Se burlo ella.

—No sé porque insiste tanto.

—Es muy obvio, esta vuelto loco por ti y todos en este hospital lo saben.

—También deben de saber que a mí no me interesa.

—Emma, ¿Por qué no te das la oportunidad de salir con alguien? — Sugirió Ruby — No estoy diciendo que lo hagas con Killian, pero te haría bien salir con alguien, distraerte un poco de todo esto.

Emma volteo hacia la silla en donde veía a Regina sentada, pero ella ya no estaba ahí. Ahora estaba en la habitación que le habían asignado a su prometido.

¿Por qué no podía dejar de pensar en ella? ¿Qué era lo que le estaba pasando con esa mujer?

Tenía que averiguarlo y solo lo haría pasando más tiempo con ella. Tal vez no era tan mala idea, después de todo las dos necesitaban distraerse un poco y que mejor para hacerlo que conociendo a alguien nuevo.


	4. Chapter 4

**Muchas gracias por sus comentarios, me alegra que les este gustando la historia. Espero poder actualizar lo mas rapido posible.**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Once Upon a Time no me pertenecen y son propiedad de sus respectivos autores. Esta historia esta creada para fines de entretenimiento y cualquier parecido con la realidad es coincidencia**

* * *

Para Emma ya se había vuelto costumbre pasar por la habitación de Robín antes de comenzar su turno. Observaba como Regina se sentaba junto a él y le hablaba sobre el teatro, algunas veces leía para él su libro favorito.

Pero ese día fue diferente. Regina no estaba ahí, la habitación estaba en silencio excepto por la maquina que media el pulso de Robín.

Emma se quedo parada frente a la puerta y metió las manos en su bata.

—Hola — Saludo alguien detrás de ella.

Emma giro y se encontró con la bella sonrisa de Regina.

—Hola…Pensé que estarías en tu casa descansando.

—No, solo fui por un café —Respondió ella mostrando el café de su mano —¿Qué te trae por aquí?

—Solo quería pasar a saludarte, hace mucho que no sabía de ti.

—Es verdad. Supongo que nuestros tiempos no coinciden.

—¿Cómo has estado? — Pregunto Emma con timidez.

—Bien, muy cansada pero bien — Regina dio un sorbo a su café y después lo tomo con las dos manos — Regrese al teatro, decidí seguir tu consejo.

—Esas son buenas noticias.

Emma se preguntaba porque el platicar con Regina se había vuelto incomodo, era como si no tuvieran tema de conversación alguno.

—Tengo que volver al trabajo — Se apresuro a decir la rubia.

—Sí, claro. Yo tengo que volver con Robín — La morena camino hacia la habitación y Emma dio media vuelta.

Dos segundos después Emma se detuvo y regreso hacia la habitación.

—Regina — Regina volteo hacia Emma y le dedico una pequeña sonrisa —¿Te gustaría tomar un café conmigo algún día?

—Claro, me encantaría.

La sonrisa con la que Regina respondió hizo que Emma sonriera también. Se despidió de ella con un gesto de mano y volvió a los pasillos del hospital.

Regina se sentó a Robín pensando en la propuesta de Emma. No le haría nada mal tener una amiga cerca en esos momentos.

* * *

Regina llego al teatro apresurada. Se le había hecho tarde y necesitaba llegar a maquillarse y cambiarse lo más rápido posible para la primera función.

—Creí que no ibas a llegar —Exclamo Tink entrando a su camerino.

La pequeña rubia era su co-protagonista y su mejor amiga.

—Perdí la noción del tiempo en el hospital — Deje mi bolso sobre mi tocador y me senté frente al espejo para comenzar a arreglarme.

—¿Cómo sigue Robín? — Pregunto ella sentándose en el sofá que había detrás.

—Igual… Es como si estuviera dormido, pero…

—Todo saldrá bien amiga —Tink se acerco a Regina y la abrazo por detrás mientras la miraba a través del espejo — Al menos tienes a esa doctora que te ha estado ayudando, ¿Cómo era su nombre?

—Emma, Emma Swan.

—Ella… Estoy segura que ella hará todo lo posible porque Robín despierte y este contigo — Aseguro su amiga con una sonrisita.

—Robín no es paciente de Emma. Pero el doctor que atiende lo atiende está loco por ella y es un idiota.

—¿Por qué lo dices?

—Sigue insistiendo en desconectar a Robín, y solo ha pasado una semana — Respondo Regina molesta — No sé porque lo hace.

—Tal vez se siente amenazado por ti.

—¿De qué hablas? — Regina recogió su pelo en un chongo cuidando que ningún cabello estuviera fuera de su lugar.

—Por lo que me has contado. Emma pone mucha atención a ti — Tink se acerco a su amiga y le ayudo a colocarle las pestañas postizas — Supongo que piensa que Emma tiene otros intereses en ti.

—Eso es ridículo — Aseguro Regina con una sonrisa — Ella solo hace su trabajo.

—Puede que para él no lo sea.

Regina coloco labial rojo en sus suaves labios y se levanto. Camino hasta sus vestuarios y tomo el vestido negro del primer acto. Se cambió rápidamente sin importarle que Tink estuviera ahí. Ambas compartían camerino y se habían visto en ropa interior innumerables veces.

—Pues ese ya no es asunto mío — Respondió la morena después de analizar todo en su cabeza — Ahora no pensare en eso… "It's show time"

Tink sonrió ampliamente y ambas salieron del camerino hacia el escenario.

* * *

Emma estaba recargada en el mostrador donde las enfermeras daban informes, estaba revisando los resultados de uno de sus pacientes.

Emma desvió la mirada hacia la puerta y se quedo pasmada por lo que estaba viendo.

Regina entraba al hospital con un vestido azul entallo hasta la rodilla, zapatos negros altos y medias del mismo color. Llevaba un abrigo también de color negro y el cabello suelto y ondulado.

Regina la saludo con una sonrisa e hizo un gesto con la mano para después seguir caminando hacía la habitación de su prometido.

Emma se quedo con la boca abierta ante tal imagen. No se había dado cuenta de lo hermosa y espectacular que era Regina. Tenía un cuerpo pequeño pero bien estructurado.

Después de varios minutos de pensar en Regina, Emma reacciono y camino hasta la cafetería, compro dos cafés y una caja con cuatro donas y camino hasta la habitación del prometido de Regina.

Dejo las cosas en una de las sillas que estaban en el pasillo y toco a la puerta de la habitación.

Regina se levanto de su asiento y camino hasta ella.

—Hola, ¿Cómo te fue hoy? — Pregunto Emma con una sonrisa.

—Bien, pero tengo un hambre que me está matando — Respondió Regina poniendo una mano en su estomago.

—Eso es bueno porque…

—¡Emma! — Grito Ruby acercándose a la rubia — ¿Estas lista?

—¿Para qué?

—Es noche de chicas Emma, ya lo sabías — Respondió Ruby emocionada.

—No salgas con que no vas a ir — Advirtió Belle acercándose a ellas.

Belle era mi única amiga en el hospital a parte de Ruby. Ella era esposa del doctor Gold, el jefe de cirugía.

—Sí Emma, ya sabes que los viernes es noche de chicas — Le recordó Ruby.

Regina observaba la escena con una sonrisa divertida al ver la cara de Emma.

—Chicas perdón, pero hoy no puedo — Ruby y Belle fruncieron el ceño y cruzaron los brazos — Pero vayan y diviértanse sin mí — Emma trato de poner la mejor sonrisa en su rostro.

Belle y Ruby la fulminaron con la mirada y se voltearon a ver la una a la otra.

—Está bien… Pero a la otra no te escapas Emma Swan — Advirtió Belle.

Después ella y Ruby dieron media vuelta y se fueron.

—¿Cómo pudiste rechazar una noche de chicas? — Pregunto Regina divertida.

—No es lo mío — Emma se volteo hacia la morena y encogió los hombros —Ruby va a buscar al amor de su vida, que estoy segura con las expectativas que tiene jamás lo va a encontrar. Belle solo va a tomar hasta que se siente lo más relajada posible porque ella está casada. Y yo, solo me siento a esperar que quieran regresar a su casa para llevarlas.

—Ósea que no te gusta salir de fiesta.

—Las fiestas no son lo mío. Nunca lo fueron, prefiero quedarme en casa. ¿Qué me dices de ti?

—A mí si me gustan las fiestas. Toda mi vida de preparatoria me la vivía en fiestas. Que puedo decir, soy un alma bohemia.

Emma sonrío ante el comentario de Regina y la morena se encogió de hombros.

—Además no quise ir porque hoy tenía una cita

—¿Con quién? Si se puede saber — Pregunto Regina con curiosidad

—Contigo — Emma se acerco a la silla donde había puesto la comida y le entrego uno de los cafés a Regina — ¿Se te olvidaba que me debes un café?


	5. Chapter 5

**Primero que nada, muchas gracias por sus comentarios, enserio me hace muy feliz que les guste la historia y espero que sigan dejando sus sujerencias y comentarios.**

**Tratare de actualizar lo más rapido que pueda, pero es que algunas veces la inspiración no llega a mí D:**

**Nota: A partir de este capitulo las cosas transcurriran un poco mas rapido para darle más dinamica a la historia.**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Once Upon a Time no me pertenecen y son propiedad de sus respectivos autores. Esta historia esta creada con fines de entretenimiento y cualquier parecido con la realidad es coincidencia**

* * *

—Cuéntame, ¿Siempre quisiste ser actriz de teatro musical? — Pregunto Emma con curiosidad.

—Siempre me gusto el arte, la música sobre todo. Siempre supe que terminaría dedicándome a algo que tuviera que ver con música, pero jamás imagine ser actriz — Regina dio un sorbo a su café — Fue cuando mi padre me llevo a ver un musical llamado "Los miserables", ahí fue cuando me enamore del teatro y decidí intentarlo. Por suerte para mí, tenía algo de talento.

Emma sonrió y le dio un mordisco a su dona. Regina era tan hermosa cuando le sonreía.

Estaban sentadas una frente a la otra a una caja con donas de distancia.

—¿Y qué me dices de ti? — Pregunto la morena — ¿Siempre quisiste ser medico?

—Es una historia algo complicada — Emma dio un suspiro y un trago a su café tratando de encontrar la versión corta de la historia — Quería ayudar a la gente, tenía esa mentalidad positiva de hacer un mundo mejor… Así que entre a la escuela de medicina y comencé a hacer todo lo que estaba en mis manos para ayudar.

—Pues creo que lo haces bastante bien —Comento Regina con una sonrisa.

—Lo sé, me lo han dicho un par de veces.

Regina soltó una pequeña carcajada y Emma sonrió. Emma termino su primera dona y tomo la segunda. No había comido nada en todo el día y estaba muerta de hambre. Le dio una gran mordida a la dona y un gran trago a su café.

—Vamos, aun te falta una dona — Le recordó Emma a Regina.

—No gracias. No puedo comer tanta harina… Me hace sentirme muy pesada durante las presentaciones.

—Se me olvidaba que eras toda una artista

—Créeme, cuando recién inicie en el teatro sufrí mucho porque tenía que dejar de comer muchas cosas y concentrarme en ensaladas y comida con proteínas — Regina se encogió de hombros — Mi estomago se hizo más pequeño.

—Pues creo que los que te han invitado a salir lo agradecen — Bromeo Emma.

—Robín dice que yo tengo la culpa de que el suba de peso — Recordó Regina con una sonrisa — El siempre se como todo lo que yo voy dejando.

Emma sonrió incomoda ante el comentario. No sabía porque cuando Regina mencionaba a su prometido ella tenía una sensación de incomodidad.

Regina dio el último sorbo a su café y se levanto de su asiento.

—Creo que es hora de irme a casa — Comento la morena metiendo las manos a su abrigo — Quiero tratar de dormir unas cuantas horas.

Emma asintió y se levanto dejando su dona de vuelta en la caja y el café a un lado.

—Sí claro… ¿Te veo mañana? — Emma tenía una tierna y tímida sonrisa en su rostro que hizo a Regina sonreír.

—Hasta mañana — Regina se acerco a Emma y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

Emma sonrió y observo como Regina entraba a la habitación de su prometido.

Regina se acerco a Robín y le dio un beso en la frente, acaricio su rostro y le susurro un "hasta luego" acompañado de una sonrisa.

* * *

—¿Cómo te fue anoche? —Pregunto Ruby caminando junto a Emma.

—¿De qué hablas?

—No creas que no me di cuenta del porque no fuiste con nosotros anoche… Tenías café y donas… para dos personas.

—¿Y eso es un crimen?

—No… Pero pudiste decirle a tu mejor amiga que tenias planes — Ruby se detuvo y tomo a Emma del brazo — ¿Qué pasa con Regina?

—¿Por qué me preguntas eso? — Respondió Emma rodando los ojos.

—Emma, tu sabes que a mí no me puedes mentir… ¿Qué es lo que te traes entre manos? — Ruby se cruzo de brazos y miro fijamente a la rubia.

—No sé cómo explicarlo. Es algo dentro de mí que me dice que me acerque a ella — Emma se paso las manos por el cabello y resoplo — Ni yo misma se que pasa.

Ruby coloco su mano en el hombro de Emma y se acerco más a ella.

—Solo ten cuidado, ¿Sí?

Emma asintió y acepto el abrazo de su amiga.

* * *

Para Regina ya era costumbre pasar la hora del desayuno con Emma. Ella llevaba las donas y la rubia llevaba el café. Se sentaban afuera de la habitación de Robín y platicaban de sus días. Emma le cantaba algunos casos particulares de personas que llegaban al hospital y ella la escuchaba con atención.

—¡Hey! — Saludo Emma entrando a la habitación — Creí que estarías en el teatro hasta hora.

—Hoy es mi día libre.

—¿Quieres ir al parque?

—Claro — Respondió Regina con una tímida sonrisa.

Ambas llevaban todo el día en el hospital y necesitaban despejarse y deshacerse de ese olor a desinfectante, medicamentos y alcohol.

* * *

Cuando llegaron al parque se sentaron en la banca de siempre y ambas aspiraron el aire fresco del atardecer.

—Estaba pensando — Comenzó a hablar Regina — ¿Te gustaría ir a ver una de mis funciones?

—Tendría que revisar mi agenda — Respondió Emma con seriedad — Además necesito hacer mis averiguaciones previas sobre el show y si vale la pena.

Regina observo a Emma tratando de descifrar su sarcástica respuesta. Emma soltó una carcajada y después miro a la morena con una sonrisa.

—Claro que me gustaría ir… solo estaba bromeando.

—Acabas de perder tu pase a camerinos con esa broma doctora Swan — Regina le dio un ligero puñetazo en el hombro y después sonrió.

—Tranquila, no hay necesidad de violencia señorita Mills.

—¿Te parece bien dentro de dos días?

—Creo que mañana sería una mejor opción… Solo trabajo medio turno en la mañana.

—Entonces mañana será… Yo te hare llegar el boleto, no tienes que preocuparte por nada.

—Me parece perfecto, pero… tienes que prometerme que obtendré un autógrafo.

—Eso dependerá de ti y tu comportamiento al final de la noche.

—Seré un encanto, tanto que no me vas a reconocer

—Ya veremos — Comento Regina con una sonrisa.

Emma suspiro y dejo que su vista se centrara en la puesta de sol frente a ellas. Regina contemplo a Emma con una media sonrisa en el rostro, con la luz del sol su cabello rubio se volvía de un tono dorado y sus ojos azules resaltaban.

* * *

Emma había pasado la noche en el hospital y había dormido solo un par de horas en la sala de descanso. Tenía que seguir trabajando por 10 horas más y su turno terminaba.

_"__Ya falta menos" _se dijo así misma masajeándose el cabello para volverlo a agarrar en una coleta.

—Doctora Swan — La llamo una de las enfermeras acercándose a ella — Le dejaron este sobre — La enfermera saco un sobre blanco de su bata y se lo entrego a Emma.

—Gracias — Emma tomo el sobre con curiosidad — ¿Quién lo ha dejado?

—Una mujer morena, muy guapa —Respondió la enfermera con una sonrisa y dio media vuelta para irse.

Emma sonrió ante la idea de Regina dejándole ese sobre. Lo abrió con cuidado y tomo su contenido.

Era un boleto para la obra de teatro en donde la morena aparecía: "Chicago" y junto con eso venia una nota.

_"__Espero verte esta noche en primera fila"_

_R. M._

Emma volvió a guardar el contenido en el sobre y lo metió dentro de su bata. Sin duda ese era un muy buen incentivo para terminar su turno.

* * *

Por la noche, Emma camino por las calles de Londres con un vestido entallado hasta la rodilla, medias, zapatos altos y una gabardina del mismo color.

Emma no era de las mujeres que iban muy seguido al teatro, pero sabía que tenía que vestirse formalmente y había hecho su mejor esfuerzo por verse bien.

El boleto que le había dado Regina era para un asiento en la primera fila. Así que cuando entro, comenzó a buscar el número de asiento y se sentó lo más rápido que pudo.

Las luces parpadearon tres veces, lo que indicaba que era la tercera llamada. La gente ocupo sus lugares y segundos después la música estaba sonando para recibir a los actores en escena.

Los bailarines comenzaron a salir al son de "All that jazz" y detrás de ellos apareció Regina. Emma la reconoció al instante aunque su look no era el mismo de siempre.

La morena llevaba una peluca corta hasta el mentón de color negro. Un vestido de encaje negro y medias del mismo color. Sus ojos se veían intensos y sus labios tenían un color rojo difícil de ignorar.

Era la mujer más sensual y hermosa que Emma había visto en su vida.


	6. Chapter 6

**Gracias por sus comentarios y espero que les guste este capitulo. **

**Las cosas ya se van a poner interesantes entre estas dos.**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Once Upon a Time no me pertenecen y son propiedad de sus respectivos autores. Esta historia esta creada para fines de entretenimiento y cualquier parecido con la realidad es coincidencia.**

* * *

Emma no pudo evitar tener la boca abierta cada vez que Regina salía a escena. Era impresionante la forma en que ella bailaba y cantaba, fascinaba solo con su presencia.

Al terminar la obra, Emma se quedo un momento sentada y pudo escuchar los maravillosos comentarios sobre Regina y su increíble belleza. Ella se levanto y camino hasta la salida para esperar por Regina.

La morena salió por la puerta vestida con jeans, una blusa blanca y una chaqueta de cuero negra.

—Doctora Swan, que bien se ve usted hoy — Emma sonrió ante el comentario de Regina — ¿Qué te pareció la obra?

—Me has dejado realmente sorprendida… Eres increíblemente talentosa.

—Lo sé — Respondió Regina con una sonrisa — Me lo han dicho muchas veces.

—Y modesta además — Regina soltó una carcajada y Emma la miro con una sonrisa — ¿Crees que puedas darme un autógrafo?

Emma le mostro el programa que le habían dado al entrar y Regina lo tomo con una sonrisa, saco un marcador de su bolso y firmo.

—Listo, ya puedes presumirlo a tus amigos — Regina le entrego el programa a Emma con una sonrisa.

—"Para la doctora Swan, con cariño: Regina Mills" — Leyó Emma en voz alta — Sin duda lo presumiré en todo el hospital.

—¿Tienes algo que hacer ahora? — Pregunto la morena con timidez.

—No, tengo toda la noche libre.

—Te invito a tomar una copa a mi departamento. ¿Te gustaría?

—Claro que sí, me encantaría — Respondió la rubia con una sonrisa.

—¿Podemos irnos en tu coche? Deje el mío en mi departamento… No me gusta conducir de noche.

—Sí, tu solo guía el camino.

Emma camino hasta su coche amarillo que estaba cruzando la calle. Regina camino detrás de ella observando con curiosidad el auto de Emma.

Era un Volkswagen amarillo estilo escarabajo, era un poco antiguo pero estaba bien conservado.

Emma se quedo con la boca abierta al ver el departamento de Regina. Todo ahí era moderno y a la moda y tenía el toque elegante de la morena.

—Ponte cómoda — Regina se quito su chaqueta y la colgó en el perchero. Camino hacia la cocina, tomo dos copas y sirvió vino en ellas.

Cuando regreso Emma estaba sentada en el sofá y se había quitado los zapatos.

—Espero que no te moleste pero es que ya no aguanto los pies — Comento la rubia señalando los zapatos

—No te preocupes — Regina se sentó junto a Emma y le entrego una copa —Tienes un auto… curioso, para un medico.

—Lo compre cuando estaba en la universidad, trabaje todo un año para conseguirlo. Cuando comencé a trabajar no pude comprar otro coche porque la mayoría de mi sueldo se va a mi préstamo de la universidad.

—¿Es de esos préstamos que son como becas?

—Sí, ellos pagan tu universidad pero tú les pagas cuando trabajas — Emma le dio un sorbo a su copa de vino — a mi mamá no le alcanzaba para pagar la universidad de medicina, y yo quería estudiar eso así que tuve que arreglármelas para lograrlo.

—Y ahora eres una gran doctora — Dijo Regina con una sonrisa — ¿Así que solo eran tu madre y tú?

—Si… ¿Qué hay de ti? ¿Tienes familia?

—Sí, mis padres y una hermana. Pero nunca me he llevado muy bien con ellos… Para mis padres Zelena siempre fue perfecta, ella era la inteligente, la bonita, la popular, el orgullo de la familia — La voz de Regina era melancólica y en sus ojos había tristeza —Ella es abogada en New York y mis padres están con ella y son una familia feliz.

—Pero deben de estar muy orgullosos por ti, después de todo eres muy conocida en el teatro musical.

—Ellos jamás estuvieron de acuerdo con que yo fuera actriz. Para ellos siempre fui la bohemia que a duras penas termino la universidad.

—No sabía que hubiera una carrera para teatro musical.

—No la hay… Estudie comunicaciones. Tenía esta idea de escribir sobre el teatro ya que yo no podría estar ahí — Regina suspiro y le dio un sorbo a su copa — Una de mis amigas me convenció para hacer un casting y así fue como empezó todo… Cuando se lo dije a mis padres creí que estarían felices, pero para ellos solo soy una bailarina a la que la gente paga por ver… "bailarina exótica" es el concepto que tienen para mí.

—Pues están muy equivocados… Tú tienes mucho talento y deberían de estar orgullosos de ti — Emma le sonrió y tomo la mano de Regina en forma de consuelo.

—Te voy a dar su número para que los llames y se los digas — Bromeo Regina con una pequeña sonrisa —¿Qué tal tu día? — Pregunto ella tratando de cambiar de tema.

—Cansado, trabajar 24 horas seguidas no es un sueño.

—Si hubiera sabido eso habría conseguido el boleto para otro día que no tuvieras un día tan pesado.

—No te preocupes, hoy estuvo muy bien… Ir a verte me sirvió para relajarme un poco.

—Me alegra escuchar eso — Regina choco su copa con la de Emma y ambas tomaron un trago.

* * *

Era tarde cuando Emma se había ido del departamento de Regina. Se habían quedado platicando hasta tarde sobre sus aventuras de universidad y de cómo Emma había conseguido su auto.

Emma había decidido irse porque Regina se estaba quedando dormida. Podía notarse que estaba muy cansada de pasar todo el día en el hospital y después ir a dar funciones.

Como de costumbre Emma paso por la habitación de Robín y le entrego un café a Regina con un saludo de buenos días.

—¿Tienes planes para hoy en la noche? — Pregunto Emma con curiosidad.

—Solo una función… ¿Por qué?

—¿Quieres cenar conmigo?

—Me encantaría — Regina sonrió — ¿A qué hora?

—Paso por ti al teatro y de ahí nos vamos a mi departamento… Voy a cocinar algo para ti — Comento Emma en forma de alarde.

—No sabía que cocinabas.

—Es uno de mis muchos encantos.

—Espero que me sorprenda doctora Swan — Advirtió Regina con una sonrisa

—Dalo por hecho — Emma le sonrió y dio media vuelta para continuar su camino.

* * *

Regina estaba guardando sus cosas apresuradamente. En cualquier momento Emma le llamaría para avisarle que estaba ahí. Se vio por última vez en el espejo y se paso una mano por el cabello.

Su celular comenzó a sonar y el nombre de Emma apareció en la pantalla.

—Emma, ya casi estoy afuera — Dijo Regina tomando su bolso.

—Regina, perdón pero hubo una emergencia aquí en el hospital — Regina se detuvo en seco ante la puerta al escuchar las palabras de Emma — Creo que tendremos que dejar la cena para otro día.

—Claro, no te preocupes — Dijo la morena tratando de sonar lo más alegre posible.

—Perdóname, de verdad

—Ya te dije que no te preocupes. Nos vemos luego

Regina colgó el teléfono y se dejo caer en el sofá.

—¿Estás bien? — Pregunto Tink entrando al camerino.

—Si — Respondió Regina sin darle mucha importancia.

—¿Estás segura? — Tink se sentó a su lado y la tomo de la mano — ¿Qué pasa?

—Iba a cenar con Emma esta noche y ella me llamo para cancelarlo. Tuvo una emergencia y tenía que quedarse en el hospital.

—¿Y estas molesta por eso?

—Más bien me siento como desilusionada… Tenía ganas de salir con ella.

—Regina, ¿Qué está pasando con Emma?

Regina le dedico una mirada de confusión a su amiga tratando de entender su pregunta.

—¿De qué hablas?

—¿Sientes algo más que amistad por ella?

—¿Por qué me estás haciendo estas preguntas Tink?

—Porque quiero saber qué es lo que está pasando contigo. No es normal que te intereses tanto por una persona que acabas de conocer.

—Ya pasaron dos meses desde que la conozco.

—Eso no responde mi pregunta Regina.

—No Tink, no siento nada más que amistad por ella.

Regina respondió aquello solo para que su amiga dejara el interrogatorio. En realidad no estaba segura que era lo que sentí por Emma. No sabía qué era lo que le pasaba cada vez que estaba con ella. Pero prefería no sacar conclusiones apresuradas.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hola :D Hoy les traigo dos capitulos así que espero un comentario por cada uno. Espero que les gusten y gracias por leer.**

**Disclaimer: Los personojes de Once Upon a Time no me pertecen y son propiedad de sus respectivos autores. Esta historia esta creada con fines de entretenimiento y cualquier parecido con la realidad es coincidencia.**

* * *

Regina llego temprano al hospital con la esperanza de ver a Emma de camino a la habitación de Robín, pero no hubo señal de ella. Camino hasta la habitación de su prometido y se sentó a su lado como ya era costumbre, pero esta vez su atención fue directo hacia Emma. Regina comenzaba a preguntarse dónde estaría o si le había pasado algo malo y como respuestas a sus preguntas Ruby apareció por la puerta.

—Disculpa que te moleste, Regina ¿Cierto?

—Sí, tú eres una de las amigas de Emma… Ruby, ¿Verdad?

Ruby asintió le dio la mano en forma de saludo. Regina se levanto y acepto su saludo con una sonrisa.

—Se que no debía molestarte pero, me preguntaba ¿Tu sabes donde esta Emma? — Pregunto Ruby con un tono preocupado.

—Pensé que estaría aquí con algún paciente o algo por el estilo.

—Yo pensé que estaría aquí contigo como de costumbre.

—¿Pasa algo? — Pregunto Regina tratando de que su preocupación no fuera tan evidente.

—Tuvo una mala noche — Respondió Ruby haciendo una mueca — Un caso complicado. Desde entonces no la he visto.

Regina sabía dónde estaba Emma, pero no lo quería decir. Quería tener la satisfacción de ser la única con aquella información y quería ser ella quien fuera en busca de la rubia.

—Bueno, veré si la encuentro en alguna de las salas de descanso — Ruby camino hacia la puerta y se detuvo con una sonrisa — Gusto en conocerte.

—Lo mismo digo — Regina sonrió y espero a que Ruby se fuera para tomar su bolso y salir de la habitación.

Camino lo más rápido que pudo hasta el parque y cuando llego a la banca en donde siempre se sentaban pudo ver a Emma ahí, con la mirada perdida en el suelo y apretaba un sobre de color manila en sus manos.

La morena se acerco con cautela y se sentó al lado de Emma poniendo una mano en su espalda.

—¿Está todo bien?

—El paciente que atendí ayer en la noche… — Susurro Emma sin voltear a ver a Regina — Murió…

Regina se acerco más a Emma y se inclino hacia adelante tratando de captar la mirada de la rubia.

—Lo siento mucho.

—No es la primera vez que me pasa pero… Cada vez que pasa siento como que una parte de mí fracasa.

—No tienes porque hacerlo, hay cosas que ni la ciencia puede evitar, entre ellas la muerte.

—Lo sé. Es lo primero que te dicen cuando elijes ser médico — Emma miro a Regina por primera vez y una sonrisa se escapo de su rostro al verla tan preocupada por ella.

Regina pudo ver en la mirada de Emma que eso no era lo único que sucedía. Sus ojos azules se veían preocupados y nostálgicos.

—¿Hay algo más que quieras contarme?

—¿Soy tan obvia?

Regina hizo una mueca a modo de respuesta y se encogió de hombros.

—Encontré a mis padres — Confeso Emma después de dar un largo suspiro.

Regina la miro confundida. ¿A qué se refería Emma?

—No lo entiendo… Pensé que conocías a tu madre.

—Yo crecí en un orfanato y me quede ahí hasta los 10 años — Regina no pudo evitar sorprenderse ante las palabras de Emma — mi madre, de la que te hable, es mi madre adoptiva.

—¿Eso quiere decir que encontraste a tus padres biológicos?

—Llevaba buscándolos por mucho tiempo — Admitió la rubia — Quería saber sus motivos para abandonarme, quería que me dieran la cara, pero ahora… No estoy tan segura de quererlo.

—¿Por qué?

—No estoy segura de si yo podre hacerlo.

Emma abrió el sobre que tenía en las manos y entrego el contenido a Regina.

La morena tomo los papeles en sus manos y leyó el contenido con atención.

—Mary Margaret y David Nolan — Dijo Emma mirando a Regina — Esos son los nombres de mis verdaderos padres.

—¿Me permites darte un consejo? — Pregunto la morena devolviéndole los papeles.

Emma asintió y guardo los papeles en el sobre.

—Tienes que intentarlo, si no lo haces será algo que te perseguirá el resto de tu vida… Solo inténtalo.

Emma trato de sonreír y asintió.

Regina tenía razón, tenía que intentarlo. Quería saber porque sus padres la habían abandonado, porque la habían hecho crecer en un lugar tan horrible hasta que aquella mujer la rescato.

El busca personas de Emma comenzó a sonar insistentemente, ella lo saco del bolsillo de su pantalón y observo en la pantalla un 911, el código de las emergencias.

—Espero tengas ganas de correr — Comento Emma levantándose de la banca.

Regina le dedico una mirada confusa antes de que Emma la tomara por la mano y la arrastrara corriendo hacia la calle. Corrían lo más rápido que podían en dirección hacia el hospital.

A Regina no le importaba ir corriendo con zapatos altos. Lo único que llamaba su atención era la cálida mano de Emma sobre la suya.

Entraron al hospital por la puerta de urgencias donde un par de enfermeras esperaban a Emma.

Una pequeña niña se acerco a ella llorando a mares.

—Por favor, salve a mi mamá — Suplico la pequeña.

Emma la miro con ternura y Regina se acerco a ella inclinándose a la altura de la niña.

—Tu mamá va a estar bien pequeña… La doctora Swan es la mejor aquí — Aseguro Regina con una sonrisa — Ella no va a dejar que nada le pase a tu mamá.

Emma escucho a Regina mientras se colocaba los guantes de látex y el cubre bocas. Le dio tanta ternura como la morena trato de tranquilizar a la niña.

La pequeña tomo la mano de Regina y se limpio las lágrimas con el dorso de su otra mano.

—No me deje sola, por favor.

Regina asintió y sonrió lo más que pudo.

—Te lo prometo.

La niña siguió a Regina hasta la sala de espera donde se sentaron juntas a esperar noticias.

* * *

Habían pasado ya varias horas en las que Emma había estado en cirugía. Salió del quirófano agotada y decidida a dar las buenas noticias a la pequeña que lloraba por su madre.

Camino a la sala de espera buscando con la mirada a la pequeña. Para su sorpresa Regina seguía con ella y ambas estaban comiendo unos pequeños pastelillos y la pequeña había dejado de llorar, aun tenía los ojos rojos e hinchados pero se veía más tranquila.

Emma se acerco a ellas con una sonrisa y le dio las buenas noticias a la niña.

—Tu mamá va a estar bien, en unas horas va a despertar y vas a poder hablar con ella.

—¿Puedo verla ahora? — Pregunto la pequeña con ilusión.

Emma asintió y le hizo una seña a una de las enfermeras para que se acercara.

—Lleva a la niña a la habitación de su madre, por favor.

La enfermera asintió y tomo la mano de la niña para caminar juntas.

Emma se sentó al lado de Regina y dio un largo suspiro.

—Me alegra que todo haya salido bien — Comento la morena.

—Fuiste muy buena al decirle a la niña todo eso — Emma la miro con curiosidad — ¿Cómo supiste que lo iba a lograr?

—Sabía que no me dejarías quedar como una mentirosa — Aseguro Regina con una sonrisa mientras se levantaba de la silla — Me tengo que ir.

—¿Te veo luego?

—Aun me debe una cena doctora Swan.

Regina comenzó a caminar solo como ella lo hacía. De una manera tan elegante y sensual que hacía que cualquiera la volteara a ver y mas con aquellos vestidos entallados que parecían pintados en su figura.

—¡Mañana a las 9 de la noche señorita Mills!

La morena se detuvo y giro un poco, le dedico una sonrisa a Emma y asintió para después seguir caminando.

Otra vez, era una cita.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Once Upon a Time no me pertenecen y son propiedad de sus respectivos autores. Esta historia esta creada con fines de entretenimiento y cualquier parecido con la realidad es coincidencia.**

* * *

Emma tenía todo preparado, había puesto los platos en la mesa, dos copas de vino, un par te velas y los cubiertos. Había música de jazz sonando y la cena estaba por terminarse de cocinar.

Esta vez, Emma le había dado la dirección de su departamento a Regina para que llegara a la hora acordada.

La rubia traía puesto un vestido azul que no era tan elegante como el que había usado en el teatro. Esa noche todo era más casual.

Segundos después el timbre sonó dos veces y Emma se apresuro a llegar a la puerta.

Regina estaba frente a ella con una sonrisa y en su rostro aun había rastros del maquillaje que usaba para sus funciones. Llevaba una falda negra larga de la cintura hasta la rodilla y zapatos del mismo color. Una blusa color purpura resaltaba a través de su abrigo.

—Llegas justo a tiempo — Comento a Emma indicándole a Regina que entrara.

—Me gusta ser puntual — Regina dio un rápido vistazo al departamento de Emma. Era pequeño pero acogedor — Que lindo lugar.

—Hago lo que pudo.

—Me gusta.

—La cena esta lista, así que siéntate — Emma le indico el camino hacia el comedor y Regina se sentó observando cómo Emma caminaba a la cocina.

La rubia sirvió pasta en dos platos y la baño con una salsa especial que su madre le había enseñado a hacer. Tomo los dos platos y los llevo hasta la mesa. Después camino hacia la nevera y saco la botella de vino que había comprado para la ocasión.

—Espero que te guste la pasta — Emma se sentó frente a la morena y destapo la botella de vino para servir las copas — La pasta es una de mis especialidades.

—¿A sí? — Pregunto Regina alzando una ceja — ¿Y qué otros platillos sabes hacer?

—Pasta, también se cómo preparar pasta… La pasta me queda muy bien — Regina soltó una carcajada y Emma sonrió — Algún día te preparare pasta, me queda muy buena.

—Sí que eres un estuche de monerías.

* * *

Después de comer entre bromas, las dos mujeres estaban sentadas en el sofá con las copas de vino en las manos y mirándose la una a la otra.

—Regina, te quiero pedir algo.

—¿Qué es?

—¿Me acompañarías a ver a mis padres? No quiero hacerlo sola y tu eres la única persona que sabe que los encontré.

Regina se sintió alagada ante aquellas palabras. Emma Swan solo había confiado esa información a ella y ahora le estaba pidiendo que estuviera con ella en un momento decisivo de su vida.

—Claro que sí — Respondió ella con una sonrisa — ¿Cuándo iras a verlos?

—En dos días… En los papeles venia su dirección así que se en donde encontrarlos.

—Me alegra que hayas decidido intentarlo.

—En parte, tú me ayudaste a tomar la decisión.

—Que puedo decir, saber que hacer es una de mis muchas virtudes —Bromeo Regina con una sonrisa.

Emma se pregunto cuáles eran sus otras virtudes y el solo pensamiento la hizo sonrojar. Aquella mujer estaba ocupando la mayoría de sus pensamientos y no le molestaba. No podía negar que cada día que pasaba a su lado le hacía tenerle más cariño.

* * *

Regina se había ido dejándole a Emma solo un beso en la mejilla y una sensación de vacío que no había sentido antes. Se la había pasado tan bien que no quería que la noche terminara o al menos no quería que Regina se fuera y la dejara sola con su aroma y los recuerdos de su sonrisa.

* * *

El día había llegado. Emma había conducido en silencio y en compañía de Regina hasta las colonias del norte donde se encontraba la casa de sus padres biológicos.

A la rubia le temblaban las manos cada vez que las apartaba del volante para restregarlas en sus jeans. Llevaban casi media hora estacionadas frente a la acera de la casa pero Emma no se atrevía a bajar.

Regina estaba en silencio observando a Emma, no se atrevía a decir nada o a apresurarla para que hablara con sus padres.

La morena puso una mano suavemente en el hombro de Emma atrayendo su atención.

—¿Estás segura de que quieres hacer esto?

Emma asintió y tomo la mano que Regina tenía en su hombro y le dio un apretón.

—Tengo que hacerlo — susurro ella.

Segundos después estaba bajando se su coche y caminando hacia Regina que imito su movimiento. Emma tomo la mano de Regina tratando de agarrar valor.

Ambas caminaron hasta la puerta de aquella casa color azul pastel. Regina podía sentir lo nerviosa que estaba Emma y le dio un apretón en la mano en señal de apoyo.

La rubia toco el timbre y segundos después una mujer de estatura baja, cabello negro y grandes ojos azules apareció por la puerta.

La mujer observo a Emma con los ojos bien abiertos y con una mueca de sorpresa.

—Buenas tardes, estoy buscando a…

—Emma — Susurro la mujer.

Emma se sorprendió al escuchar su nombre en la dulce voz de la mujer que tenía en frente. Ella sabía quién era.

—¿Usted es Mary Margaret? — La voz de Emma era casi inaudible.

—Soy yo.

—¿Cómo sabe mi nombre?

—Porque yo te lo puse… Tú eres mi hija.

* * *

Después del momento de shock principal. Mary Margaret había invitado a Emma y a Regina a pasar. Había llamado con un pequeño grito a David y ahora estaba abajo con ellas mirando fijamente el rostro de Emma con una pequeña sonrisa.

—Es increíble que estés aquí — Los ojos del hombre brillaban cada vez que le hablaba a su hija.

—Creo que te gustaría que te diéramos algunas explicaciones — Mary Margaret entrego un vaso con agua a Emma y otro a Regina.

Emma asintió y tomo un largo trago de agua tratando de tranquilizarse.

David busco aprobación en la mirada de su esposa y una vez que ella asintió procedió a hablar.

—Durante muchos años pensamos que habías muerto — Dijo David tratando de captar la mirada de Emma — Hace poco nos enteramos que no era así y comenzamos a buscarte y fue así como nuestro investigador dio con el tuyo y ahora estas aquí.

—¿Por qué pensaron que estaba muerta? — Pregunto Emma sin comprender nada de lo que David le decía.

—Tu abuelo, el padre de tu madre, nos dijo que habías nacido muerta y él se encargo de desaparecerte. Te dejo en esa casa hogar haciéndonos creer que estabas muerta… Para tu madre y para mí fue muy duro.

—¿Y por qué él hizo eso?

—El no apoyaba nuestra relación — Respondió Mary Margaret esta vez — Cuando yo estaba embarazada de ti el hizo lo imposible por separarnos y cuando vio que no lo pudo lograr nos aparto de ti… hasta hace poco cuando él murió lo confeso todo y comenzamos a buscarte.

—¿Ustedes jamás quisieron abandonarme? — Los ojos de Emma estaban llenos de lágrimas y Regina tomo su mano tratando de tranquilizarla.

—Claro que no Emma. Eres nuestra hija y jamás te habríamos abandonado.

—Y si tú nos permites, quisiéramos ser parte de tu vida, estar contigo y ponernos al día — Propuso David con una sonrisa.

Emma se levanto del sofá lo más rápido que pudo y pidió una disculpa antes de salir corriendo.

—Creo que es mucho para un solo día — Fue la primera vez que Regina hablo en todo el encuentro — Intenten buscarla más adelante, cuando este más tranquila. Estará menos a la defensiva.

—¿La conoces muy bien? — Pregunto Mary Margaret con curiosidad.

—Un poco — Regina les dedico una pequeña sonrisa y fue detrás de Emma.

Cuando llego a su lado, ella estaba recargada en su coche con la cabeza baja y los brazos cruzados.

—¿Está todo bien? — Pregunto Regina acercando más a ella.

Emma negó con la cabeza y fue cuando la morena se dio cuenta de que estaba llorando.

Regina se acerco y la envolvió en un abrazo que Emma no pudo rechazar. Sintió el aroma de Regina cuando respiro profundo pero no pudo detener su llanto.

—Tranquila — susurro la morena acariciándole el cabello — Todo va a estar bien… tranquila…


	9. Chapter 9

**Les traigo un capitulo más de esta historia. Muchas gracias por sus comentarios, me encanta leerlos. Espero que sigan dejando sus comentarios y sugerencias.**

**Nota informativa: acabo de publicar mi primer one shot swanqueen, se llama: As long as you're mine. Si tienen tiempo leanlo y dejen sus comentarios (:**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Once Upon a Time no me pertenecen y son propiedad de sus respectivos autores. Esta historia esta creada con fines de entretenimiento y cualquier parecido con la realidad es coincidencia.**

* * *

Habían pasado dos días desde el encuentro que tuvo Emma con sus padres. Todo había pasado tan rápido.

Emma había descubierto que sus padres nunca habían querido abandonarla y comenzó a preguntarse como sería su vida si nada de la historia de sus padres hubiera pasado.

La rubia tenía la mirada fija en el papeleo que intentaba llenar. Pero desde aquel día no había podido concentrarse en nada que no fueran sus padres.

Un vaso de café se deslizo frente a ella y cuando levanto la vista vio a Regina a su lado con una sonrisa en el rostro.

—¿Cómo estás? — Regina se acerco y le dio un abrazo y un beso en la mejilla.

Desde el abrazo fuera de la casa de los padres de Emma, las dos se tenían más confianza y se apoyaban en todo.

—Bien — Respondió Emma sin sonar muy convencida.

—No me convences pero por ahora lo dejare así — Regina la analizo con la mirada y se recargo en el escritorio — ¿Tienes algo que hacer esta noche?

—No, mi turno termina a las 8, ¿Por qué?

—Quiero invitarte a cenar.

—¿Y a que debo el honor? — Pregunto la rubia con curiosidad.

—Bueno, digamos que quiero compensarte por la cena del otro día.

—No tienes que hacerlo…

—Lo sé — Interrumpió Regina con una sonrisa — Pero quiero hacerlo.

—¿Y qué va a cocinar la chef?

—A diferencia de la chef anterior yo sé preparar más cosas que solo pasta.

Emma sonrió y le dedico una mirada de indignación.

—Pues yo no escuche que te quejaras.

—Yo no estoy diciendo que no sabía bien, solo digo que esta vez habrá un menú más variado.

—¿A las ocho entonces?

—Ocho en punto doctora Swan, ni un minuto más ni un minuto menos — Le advirtió Regina.

—Ahí estaré señorita Mills — Emma le dedico una pequeña sonrisa y Regina guiño el ojo.

Después dio media vuelta y camino, como siempre, a la habitación de su prometido.

* * *

—¿Qué piensas hacer? — Pregunto Ruby.

Emma le había contado toda la historia de sus padres y lo que había pasado aquel día.

—No lo sé… Todo está pasando tan rápido — Respondió Emma pasándose una mano por el cabello.

—Vas a ver que todo va a mejorar — Ruby puso una mano en el hombro de su amiga — ¿Puedo darte un consejo?

Emma asintió.

—Conócelos… Sé que no va a ser fácil para ti. Pero piensa que ellos perdieron una hija… Trata de conocerlos un poco, y si no te gustan o si sigues teniendo tanto coraje dentro de ti, déjalos ir. Diles que no te busquen y que no quieres saber nada de ellos… Pero primero tienes que intentarlo Emma.

—Sabes… el coraje desapareció en el instante en que vi como me miraban — confeso la rubia — pude ver en sus rostros que ellos estaban felices de encontrarme.

—¿Entonces? ¿Qué te impide tratarlos?

—Tengo miedo — susurro — Tengo miedo de no ser lo que ellos están esperando, de decepcionarlos.

—Emma, tu jamás decepcionarías a nadie… Solo mírate, eres una mujer bella e inteligente que saco su vida y su carrera adelante sin ayuda de nadie. Cada día salvas gente que ni conoces y te desvelas cuidándoles.

Emma le sonrió a su amiga y se limpio las lágrimas que se le habían escapado.

—Por eso eres mi mejor amiga.

—Lo sé… y la mejor de todas — La morena sonrió ampliamente y abrazo a Emma — Piensa en lo que te dije y si me necesitas estaré por aquí

* * *

Regina había sacado la lasaña del horno y estaba terminando de poner la mesa. De camino a su departamento había pasado a comprar una botella de vino y un pequeño pastel de chocolate.

Prendió un par de velas con aroma a vainilla que ya estaban inundando con su aroma todo el salón.

Emma llegaría en cualquier momento.

Camino al baño y se miro en el espejo arreglándose un poco el cabello. Puso unos mechones detrás de su oreja y se retoco un poco los labios.

El timbre sonó. Camino hacia la puerta y con una sonrisa dejo que la rubia pasara.

—Espero que traigas mucho apetito — Dijo Regina a forma de saludo.

—No he comido desde la mañana, así que cuenta con ello.

Emma se veía muy bella. Esta vez llevaba jeans, una blusa sencilla y su chaqueta. Regina supuso que era la ropa con la que había llegado al hospital.

—Siéntese por favor señorita Swan.

Regina le indico su lugar en la mesa y Emma se sentó mientras Regina traía de la cocina un refractario y la botella de vino.

Regina sirvió el vino y la lasaña y se sentó frente a Emma.

—Espero que te guste la lasaña — comento Regina con una sonrisa.

Emma le sonrió y tomo sus cubiertos para empezar a comer.

* * *

Durante la cena, Emma no hizo más que alagar a Regina y su lasaña. Cada bocado que daba era un deleite para sus papilas gustativas. Regina sonreía cada vez que Emma le decía algo y le daba las gracias.

Ambas estaban sentadas en el sofá con una rebanada de pastel en las manos y una copa de vino en la mesa de centro.

—No me digas que tú también hiciste este pastel.

—De eso si no tomo el crédito, lo compre en una tienda del centro — Confeso Regina.

—Demasiado bueno para ser verdad — Emma sonrió y tomo otro bocado de pastel.

Regina la observo con una mirada pensativa.

—Emma, ¿Cómo estás?

—Estoy bien…

—No — Interrumpió Regina — No me digas que estas bien… si me vuelves a responder eso otra vez te juro que te voy a dar un golpe — Regina se acerco un poco más a Emma y le tomo la mano — No puedes estar solo "bien" después de todo lo que ha pasado.

—Estoy bien, es enserio — Emma trato de sonreír.

—¿Confías en mí?

—Claro que sí.

—Entonces, ¿Por qué no quieres decirme lo que en realidad sientes?

Emma dejo su pastel en la mesita de centro y dio un suspiro limpiándose las manos en sus jeans.

—No quiero llorar y parecer débil como el otro día — Respondió ella — No quiero que sientas lastima por mí.

—Yo jamás sentiría lastima por ti Emma… Te admiro. Porque a pesar de todo lo que está pasando tú sigues con tu vida como si nada hubiera ocurrido — Regina volvió a tomar la mano de Emma — Cuando las personas lloran no es porque sean débiles, es porque han guardado demasiado durante mucho tiempo.

—¿Por qué contigo es tan fácil? — Emma sentía un nudo en la garganta — Solo vienes y haces que hablar de lo que siento sea tan fácil.

—¿Qué puedo decir? Es una de mis mejores cualidades — Regina sonrió y Emma rio negando con la cabeza — Ahora dime, ¿Cómo estás?

—Asustada — Susurro la rubia — No todos los días encuentras a tus padres después de años de buscarlos… Ahora no se qué hacer, no sé qué pensar.

—Tal vez lo que necesitas es no pensar demasiado.

—Como si eso fuera tan fácil para mí — Dijo Emma con una sonrisa — Siempre pienso todo antes de hacerlo… Ruby dice que ese es mi mayor defecto.

—Un defecto que no te hace menos perfecta — Emma miro a Regina sorprendida por sus palabras y al parecer Regina también lo estaba — ¿Ves como si te hizo mejor hablar?

—Creo que me conoces bastante bien.

—No tanto… No se tu color favorito.

Regina sonrió y Emma le sonrió de vuelta.

—¿Me harías un favor?

—Si no compromete mi integridad como persona… Acepto.

—Te juro que no es nada vergonzoso — Aseguro Emma levantando una mano en señal de promesa — Solo quiero que estés conmigo cuando vuelva a ver a mis padres.

—Claro que si… Siempre que lo necesites, estaré aquí

Emma la miro con tanta ternura que Regina se sonrojo y desvió la mirada a su copa de vino, la tomo y le dio un sorbo.

Emma se levanto mientras se aclaraba la garganta.

El ambiente se había puesto un poco tenso después de aquella conversación.

—Creo que será mejor que me vaya — Comento Emma — Mi tuno empieza temprano.

Regina se levanto alisándose la falda y camino detrás de Emma hacia la puerta.

—Gracias por la cena, estuvo deliciosa.

—No fue nada.

—Por cierto — Emma abrió la puerta y salió al pasillo — Es azul.

—¿De qué hablas? — Pregunto confundida la morena.

—Mi color favorito… Es azul.

Emma le dedico una sonrisa y se fue.

Regina cerró la puerta y se recargo en ella con una amplia sonrisa en el rostro.

No entendía porque cada vez que ella estaba con Emma todo era tan maravilloso. Las platicas, la comida (aunque fueran simples donas), todo era perfecto.

Tal vez demasiado perfecto para ser verdad.


	10. Chapter 10

**Perdon por la tardanza pero tuve algunos problemas de inspiracion. Espero les guste el capitulo y espero sus comentarios ;)**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Once Upon a Time no me pertenecen y son propiedad de sus respectivos autores. Esta historia esta creada con fines de entretenimiento y cualquier parecido con la realidad en coincidencia.**

* * *

Emma llego al hospital hecha un manojo de nervios. Esa noche era la cena con sus padres, los había invitado a su departamento y le había pedido a Regina que le ayudara a cocinar.

Como le habían aconsejado, iba a darse una oportunidad de conocer a sus padres y que ellos la conocieran a ella.

Camino a la habitación del prometido de Regina y se detuvo en la puerta.

Regina estaba afeitando a Robín, sus manos se movían con cuidado y agilidad.

—¿Sabes que eso lo pueden hacer las enfermeras? — Comento Emma entrando a la habitación.

Regina se detuvo y miro a la rubia.

—Quise hacerlo yo esta vez — Respondió con una sonrisa.

—¿Hay alguna mejoría?

—No — Regina clavo su mirada en el piso y sintió un nudo en la garganta — El doctor Jones dice que en poco tiempo puede haber consecuencias graves si no despierta.

—Todo estará bien —Emma coloco una silla al lado de Regina y se sentó tomando su mano.

—Hace tiempo, cuando yo recién empezaba a actuar en Chicago, conocí a una chica, como de unos 15 años. Ella consiguió pasar a los camerinos y me regalo una flor y me dijo: "Gracias" — Regina tenía nostalgia en su mirada — Yo no podía entender porque lo hacía y ella me explico que ella también quería ser actriz de teatro y que yo la había ayudado a no rendirse y a seguir luchando por su sueño.

Emma la miro sin comprender a lo que quería llegar con aquella historia.

—Esa chica entro a bailar tiempo después en chicago — Continuo la morena — Y ella me presento a su hermano… Cuando lo conocí supe que me gustaría tenerlo mucho tiempo en mi vida — Regina miro a Robín — Este hombre que está aquí cambio mi vida.

Emma lo entendió. Regina le estaba contando la historia de cómo había conocido a Robín y por un momento la rubia sintió que la sangre le hervía de celos. Escuchar como Regina hablaba con tanto cariño de su prometido no le hacía bien.

—Salimos, reímos, nos conocimos y nos enamoramos… Tiempo después su hermana sufrió un accidente automovilístico y murió — Los ojos de la morena se llenaron de lagrimas — No quiero que se repita la misma historia.

—Y no lo hará — susurro Emma — Es un hombre fuerte y luchara por seguir a tu lado.

Para la rubia no fue fácil decir aquellas palabras, sintió como salían quemando su garganta.

Regina la miro con una pequeña sonrisa mientras una de sus lágrimas escapaba. Emma limpió con su dedo pulgar la mejilla de Regina y le sonrió.

—Si quieres puedo cambiar la cena para otro día.

—No — Se apresuro a decir Regina — Esa cena es importante para ti y para tus padres. Yo estoy bien.

Emma sonrió sin estar muy convencida y se levanto de la silla dejando que Regina volviera a poner su atención en Robín.

* * *

Regina había llegado temprano al departamento de Emma. Ya llevaban una hora cocinando, prepararon pollo relleno con ensalada y puré de papas.

—Gracias por ayudarme con esto.

—No te preocupes — Dijo Regina con una sonrisa — No iba a dejar que tus padres sufrieran comiendo sola pasta.

Emma sonrió al mirar como Regina colocaba los platos en la mesa.

—Que graciosa es señorita Mills — Añadió la rubia con un tono sarcástico.

—Es una de mis mejores cualidades.

Emma se acerco a Regina y la tomo de las manos.

—No me refiero solo a la comida… Gracias por estar conmigo en este momento.

Regina le sonrió e instintivamente dio un paso al frente.

—Gracias a ti por dejarme estar contigo.

—Quisiera que estuvieras conmigo siempre — susurro Emma.

Regina la miro confundida pero al mismo tiempo con ternura. La rubia se acerco un poco más a ella y le acaricio la mejilla.

Emma sintió como su respiración se aceleraba y sintió como el cuerpo de Regina temblaba al sentirla cerca.

No estaba segura de lo que hacía, pero era un impulso que no podía detener. Quería besarla, sentir sus labios carnosos entre los suyos e impregnarse de su aroma.

El timbre sonó y Regina dio un paso atrás soltando las manos de Emma.

—Deben ser tus padres.

Emma asintió y camino hasta la puerta. Antes de abrirla respiro profundo y trato de tranquilizarse.

Todavía sentí fugo por sus venas al recordar a Regina tan cerca.

Los padres de Emma aparecieron con una gran sonrisa y ella los invito a entrar.

—Nos alegra mucho estar aquí — Comento Mary Margaret — Gracias por la invitación Emma.

—Trajimos este pastel que hizo tu mad… Mary Margaret — Comento David enseñando el recipiente en sus manos.

—Yo me encargo de eso — Regino tomo el pastel y lo llevo a la cocina.

Emma invito a sus padres a sentarse a la mesa y esperaron a que Regina regresara.

La plática comenzó con algo de torpeza. Al principio solo era Mary Margaret haciendo cumplidos sobre lo bella que se veía Emma o sobre su departamento.

Emma estaba tensa, solo contestaba con palabras pequeñas y concentraba la vista en la mesa.

David noto la actitud de Emma y tomo a su esposa de la mano intentando tranquilizarla.

—Si no es un buen momento, podemos vernos otro día — Sugirió él.

—No — Se apresuro a decir Regina — Lo que pasa es que Emma está muy nerviosa y creo que ustedes también… Necesitan relajarse un poco, eso es todo.

—Disculpen, es cierto lo que dice Regina… No soy muy buena en esto de las pláticas casuales.

—No te preocupes, te entendemos — Mary Margaret sonrió — ¿Por qué mejor no nos dices como es que quisiste ser medico?

Emma sonrió tímidamente y titubeo antes de comenzar a contar la historia.

Después de eso, la plática fue más amena y fluyo con más naturalidad.

Emma se había relajado y sus padres estaban encantados de escuchar las historias de su hija. La miraban con una sonrisa y reían de vez en cuando.

Regina escuchaba con atención y trataba de no entrometerse en la plática a menos que le hicieran una pregunta.

* * *

—Creo que todo salió muy bien — Emma se sentó en el sofá junto a Regina.

Sus padres se habían ido hace un minuto y ella estaba extrañamente feliz por el resultado de la cena.

—Te adoran

—Suelo tener ese efecto en las personas… Soy adorable.

Regina rió y Emma se acerco un poco más a ella. Sus hombros estaban pegados y ambas miraban hacia la ventana.

—Estoy agotada — Comento la rubia echando la cabeza hacia atrás.

—Yo igual… No sé como hare para llegar a casa despierta — Regina dejo que su cabeza se acomodara en el hombro de Emma y cerró los ojos.

Emma la miro con una pequeña sonrisa y aspiro el aroma dulce de aquel cabello oscuro.

—¿Por qué no te quedas aquí?

Regina abrió los ojos con un poco de sorpresa y levanto la cabeza para mirar a Emma.

—Puedes dormir aquí y por la mañana te pudo llevar a casa — Continuo la rubia.

—Me parece una buena idea.


	11. Chapter 11

**Pues por sus buenos comentarios aquí les traigo un capitulo más que espero que les guste mucho.**

**Love Girl: Gracias por tu comentario. La verdad si es un poco dificil sacarlas de ese ambiente pero que bueno que te gusto la historia.**

**Paola-enigma: Gracias por ese comentario tan largo y que bueno que te guste y si todos adoramos a Regina.**

**Candie Ruiz: Sabes que te quiero fan numero 1 ;)**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Once Upon a Time no me pertenecen y son propiedad de sus respectivos autores. Esta historia esta creada con fines de entretenimiento y cualquier parecido con la realidad es coincidencia.**

* * *

Emma le había prestado una playera a Regina que le quedaba como vestido.

Al verla salir del baño se quedo con la boca abierta admirando sus piernas torneadas y bronceadas.

—Si quieres pudo buscar algo más — Sugirió Emma.

—Esto está bien. Estoy cómoda.

_"__Pero yo no"_ Pensó Emma.

Ver a Regina así hacia que algo en su interior se encendiera. La morena era tan hermosa y sensual que no podía quitarle los ojos de encima.

Ambas se recostaron en silencio sobre la cama. Se pusieron de perfil mirándose la una a la otra y se dedicaron una pequeña sonrisa.

Regina se sentía nerviosa en aquella situación. Lo que había pasado antes la ponía incomoda.

Se dio cuenta de que Emma había tratado de besarla, pero lo que la ponía nerviosa era que ella no había intentado detenerla.

También lo deseaba, deseaba sentir los labios de Emma sobre los suyos y besarla hasta dejarla sin aliento.

Emma tomo la mano de Regina sacándola de sus pensamientos y la acaricio con el dedo pulgar.

—¿Está todo bien?

—Si… solo creo que me está ganando el sueño — Regina cerró los ojos rápidamente.

No podría resistirse ante aquellos hermosos ojos verdes y no quería arruinar su amistad con Emma por algún tonto impulso.

Regina se había quedado dormida y Emma solo se dispuso a mirarla. Contemplo su rostro tranquilo y el ritmo de su respiración. Minutos después Emma sintió pesadez en sus ojos y los cerro dejándose vencer por el cansancio.

* * *

Regina se fue lo más temprano que pudo del departamento de Emma. Salió sin hacer ruido cuidando no despertar a Emma. Condujo hasta el departamento de Tink.

—¿Qué pasa? — Pregunto la rubia adormilada.

—Necesito hablar contigo — Respondió Regina entrando al departamento.

—¿Estás bien? ¿Paso algo con Robín? — Tink abrió los ojos de golpe y se sentó junto su amiga en el sofá.

—Es Emma.

—¿Qué pasa con ella?

—Ese es el problema… No lo sé.

—¿Recuerdas lo que hablamos la vez pasada? — Tink tomo la mano de Regina.

—Sí — susurro la morena — ¿Qué hay con eso?

—Hablamos de ella teniendo sentimientos por ti. ¿Pero que sientes tu por ella?

Regina miro a Tink con los ojos bien abiertos y dio un gran suspiro.

—Es una buena chica, me ha ayudado mucho y me siento muy bien cuando estoy con ella. Todo es tan bueno cuando está conmigo — Regina dejo escapar una pequeña sonrisa — Cuando no la veo siento que mi día no está completo.

—¿Estas enamorada de ella?

—No lo sé…No sé qué es lo que me pasa con ella — La morena se paso las manos por el cabello — Adoro a Robín, me voy a casar con él en cuanto despierte. Pero es que ella…

—Te hace feliz ahora que no necesitas — Interrumpió Tink.

Regina asintió con una sonrisa.

—Te juro que nunca pensé que esto me fuera a pasar.

—¿Qué piensas hacer?

Esa era la pregunta que no podía responder, o más bien, no sabía cómo responder.

Quería a Robín. Él era un hombre maravilloso y había estado con ella en los momentos más difíciles. Era simplemente perfecto.

Pero Emma, esa mujer la hacía sentirse como adolescente otra vez. Cada vez que estaba con ella sentía esas cosquillas en el estomago.

Estaba entre dos sentimientos distintos, entre dos personas distintas, entre dos futuros completamente diferentes y no sabía qué camino tomar.

—No lo sé — Respondió ella — Creo que lo mejor es alejarme lo más que pueda de Emma.

—Te voy a dar un consejo… No te alejes de ella. Intenta aclarar tus sentimientos, pero no te alejes de ella —Regina miro confundida a su amiga — Si lo haces solo pensaras en ella y será más difícil para ti.

—¿Tú crees?

—Sí… Lo último que tengo para decirte es que pienses bien lo que hagas — Le advirtió Tink

* * *

Emma se despertó más confundida que de costumbre. Esperaba ver a Regina a su lado aun dormida.

Sin más remedio se fue al trabajo esperando encontrarla ahí como siempre. Pasó por la habitación de Robín y tampoco estaba ahí.

—¿Te pasa algo? — Pregunto Ruby sacándola de sus pensamientos.

—No, solo estaba pensando en algo.

—¿En algo… o en alguien? — La morena sonrió con curiosidad.

—¿Tan obvio es? — Pregunto la rubia con una pequeña sonrisa.

—Un poco… ¿Es Regina verdad?

Emma asintió y dio un suspiro.

—Anoche se quedo en mi departamento y cuando desperté ya no estaba.

—No me esperaba eso — Comento Ruby divertida — ¿Pasaron la noche juntas?

—Solo dormimos, eso es todo.

—¿Cuándo le vas a decir lo que sientes por ella?

—¿De qué hablas? — Pregunto la rubia asiéndose la desentendida.

—¡Vamos Emma! No puedes ocultarlo.

Emma solo sonrió y desvió la vista encontrándose con la mujer que estaba buscando.

Regina iba caminando apresurada hacia la habitación de su prometido y Emma corrió a alcanzarla.

—Regina — La morena se detuvo y volteo hacia Emma — ¿Paso algo hoy? Desperté y ya no estabas.

—Es que tenía algo que hacer — Respondió Regina nerviosa.

—Pero, ¿Todo está bien?

—Sí, claro que sí. Todo está perfecto.

Regina siguió su camino dejando a Emma confundida a la mitad del pasillo.

Algo no estaba bien y Emma lo sabía.

* * *

Regina había decidido salir del hospital y caminar hasta el parque para despejar un poco su mente y procesar la plática que había tenido con Tink.

Se sentó en la banca acostumbrada y cerró los ojos por un momento.

—Esta no es la mejor manera de evitarme — Emma se sentó a su lado — No después de saber que aquí es donde vengo en mis tiempos libres.

Regina miro a Emma con una sonrisa.

—No te estoy evitando — Aseguro la morena.

—Creo que tu actitud de esta mañana demuestra lo contrario.

—Emma, por favor. Ya te dije que tuve cosas que hacer.

—¿Por qué mejor no me dices la verdad?

—¿De qué hablas? — Pregunto Regina confundida.

—Mira, no sé lo que está pasando pero… Si hice algo que te incomodara o te molestara solo dímelo.

—No Emma, claro que no — Regina tomo la mano de la rubia — Al contrario… tú haces que todo mejore.

Emma sonrió y miro a Regina a los ojos. Esos hermosos ojos cafés que la hacían perderse de la realidad.

No sabía cuando lo había decidido pero iba a besarla.

Se acerco lentamente a su rostro y justo cuando sintió la respiración entrecortada de Regina, la beso.

* * *

**Que creen que pasara ahora que Emma por fin se atrevio a besar a Regina?**

**a)Se volveran locas y se olvidaran de todo**

**b) Regina se alejara de Emma**

**c) Otra cosa **

**Espero sus comentarios y opiniones**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hola (: **

**Aquí les traigo un nuevo capitulo que espero que les guste. Tambien les tengo un pequeño reto... Si el fic llega a las 100 reviews les publicare un nuevo capitulo en cuanto eso pase. Creen que se pueda?**

**Espero sus comentarios, como siempre me hace muy feliz leerlos, acepto sugerencias y gracias por leer.**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Once Upon a Time no me pertenecen y son propiedad de sus respectivos autores. Esta historia esta creada con fines de entretenimiento y cualquier parecido con la realidad es coincidencia.**

* * *

Emma acariciaba los labios de Regina con los suyos como si fueran la cosa más deliciosa del mundo. Tenía la cara de la morena entre sus manos, podía sentir su olor y su cuerpo temblando.

Regina había respondido al beso casi inconscientemente. Sintió como una descarga eléctrica recorría su columna vertebral en el segundo que los labios de Emma estuvieron sobre los suyos.

Ambas se besaban sin preocupación, sin prisas, como si el mundo se hubiera detenido y solo existieran ellas.

Cuando el aire les falto se separaron y se miraron a los ojos. Los de Emma reflejaban ternura y felicidad, en cambio los de Regina solo dejaban ver la confusión que llevaba dentro de su cabeza.

La morena se levanto de la banca y comenzó a correr lejos de Emma. La rubia se levanto con intenciones de seguirla pero se detuvo. Se dio cuenta de que Regina necesitaba su espacio para asimilar lo que estaba pasando y ella también lo necesitaba.

La había besado por un impulso, un impulso del que nunca se arrepentiría. Sabía que sentía algo por Regina, y con aquel beso solo lo había comprobado.

* * *

Regina corrió lo más rápido que pudo mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas. Sentía todas sus emociones encontradas, sus pensamientos revueltos y su cuerpo como si fuera de cristal, como si el solo hecho de tocarla fuera a destruirla.

Llego a la habitación de Robín, cerró la puerta y se sentó junto a él. Acaricio su rostro y le pidió perdón mentalmente.

Se sentía mal por haberlo engañado de esa forma, pero a la vez sentía tanto placer al haber besado a Emma. Simplemente no podía lidiar con esos sentimientos de culpa y alegría al mismo tiempo.

Regina tomo su celular y llamo a Tink. Necesitaba a su mejor amiga en ese momento.

—¿Puedes venir al hospital? —Susurro ella

—¿Qué pasa? ¿Estás bien? — Pregunto Tink del otro lado de la línea.

—Necesito hablar contigo.

—Voy para allá.

Tink había llegado en cuestión de minutos al hospital. En cuanto entro en la habitación de Robín y vio a Regina llorando, corrió hacia ella y la abrazo con todas sus fuerzas.

—¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué tienes?

—Me siento como si fuera la peor persona del mundo — Respondió Regina hundiendo la cara en el hombro de su amiga.

—No digas eso — susurro la rubia — Tú no eres una mala persona.

—Bese a Emma Tink — Confeso Regina separándose de su amiga.

—¡¿Qué tu qué?! — Los ojos de Tink se abrieron como platos.

—Bueno, ella me beso pero yo le correspondí — Explico la morena secándose las lagrimas — No sé que voy a hacer.

—Tal vez necesitabas ese beso para darte cuenta de lo que sientes por ella — sugirió Tink — ¿Qué sientes por Emma?

—La quiero —susurro Regina — Ahora sé que la quiero… Pero no puedo darme el lujo de sentir eso.

—¿Lo dices por Robín?

Regina asintió y volteo hacia su prometido.

—El no merece que yo le haga esto.

—Regina, ¿Aun lo sigues amando?

—Lo quiero con todo mi corazón… El es mi mejor amigo, mi compañero…

—¿Pero no lo amas? — Regina no respondió nada — Lo que yo pienso es que le tienes mucho cariño a Robín por todo lo que han pasado juntos, pero, no puedes estar con él solo por costumbre o por lastima…

—No puedo tomar una decisión mientras el este así… No puedo dejarlo.

—Tienes razón, no puedes dejarlo… Pero tampoco puedes dejar de pensar en ti — Tink tomo la mano de la morena atrayendo su vista hacia ella — Tienes que pensar en lo que tú quieres y en lo que necesitas… Tienes que aclarar tus sentimientos porque huir de ellos no te va a hacer ningún bien.

—¿Y qué sucede si por mis decisiones alguien sale lastimado?

—Te voy a dar un consejo, y espero que lo tomes en cuenta… Se un poco egoísta, deja de pensar en los demás y piensa un poco en ti. Solo por esta vez.

Regina volteo de nuevo hacia Robín y con la mano que tenia libre le acaricio el rostro.

—Él me devolvió la alegría Tink… Es el hombre que me hizo creer en el amor nuevamente.

—Lo sé. Pero él es un hombre comprensivo y estoy segura de que entenderá tus decisiones y lo único que quiere es verte feliz… Y sé que tu también quieres verlo feliz, pero renunciar a tus sentimientos por alguien más, no es la solución.

* * *

Emma había decidido no presionar a Regina. No la buscaría, no intentaría hablar con ella. Así que en su lugar busco a su mejor amiga para desahogarse.

—Me sorprendes Emma Swan… Nunca pensé que te atreverías a hacerlo —Comento Ruby con una sonrisa descarada.

—Fue tan maravilloso — Dijo la rubia con una sonrisa.

—¿Así que es oficial? Estas enamorada de ella.

—Y creo que bastante.

—¿Y qué dijo ella del beso? — Pregunto la morena con curiosidad.

—Salió corriendo.

—¡Rayos! ¿Tan mal besas?

—No beso mal — Se defendió Emma —Simplemente creo que ella está confundida.

—¿Confundida sobre qué?

—Sobre lo que siente por mí… Y la entiendo, su prometido está en coma y hasta yo me siento mal por eso…

—Pero…

—Pero besarla fue lo mejor que he hecho en mi vida — Emma dejo escapar una amplia sonrisa — Ya lo decidí, voy a darle su espacio y dejar que ella piense bien las cosas… Sé que ella siente algo por mí.

—Te voy a dar la razón en eso… Ambas parecen idiotas cuando están juntas. Lo digo sin ofender.

—No me imagino lo que dirías si quisieras ofendernos.

—No, no lo hagas… Quizá tu mente no está preparada para esa clase de pensamientos.

Ruby sonrió y Emma soltó una carcajada.

* * *

Regina no estaba segura de lo que hacía. Caminaba por el pasillo que la llevaría al departamento de Emma y no sabía porque había llegado hasta ahí.

Tenía la noche libre y con la única persona con quien pensó en pasarla era con ella, con aquella rubia que había puesto su mundo de cabeza.

Se detuvo frente a la puerta por la que tantas veces había entrado y respiro profundo. Cerró los ojos por un momento y soltó el aire que estaba conteniendo.

Toco el timbre con su mano temblorosa y espero. En el fondo, tenía la esperanza de que no abriera, así no tendría que dar explicaciones del porque estaba ahí.

—Regina — La cara de Emma al abrir la puerta lo dijo todo.

Estaba tan sorprendida que a duras penas pudo pronunciar su nombre.

—¿Podríamos no hablar de lo de esta mañana? Por favor… Tuve un largo día y necesito un trago y relajarme un rato — Regina mostro la bolsa de papel que llevaba en la mano — Traigo vino y pastel de chocolate.

—Me convenciste con el pastel — Respondió Emma con una sonrisa.

La morena entro al departamento y se sentó en el sofá dejando las cosas en la mesa de centro. Emma camino a la cocina, tomo dos copas y regreso al lado de Regina.

El ambiente se sentía tenso, Emma no sabía de qué hablar con ella sin tocar el tema del beso. Destapo la botella de vino y sirvió las copas mientras Regina sacaba las pequeñas cajitas con las rebanadas de pastel.

—¿Cómo estuvo tu día hoy? — Pregunto la morena tratando de romper el hielo.

—Normal, un poco agitado… Supongo que fue un buen día.

—Me alegro — Regina tomo la copa de vino y le dio un sorbo.

El silencio incomodo volvió a aparecer entre ellas como si fueran dos extrañas.

—¿Cómo estuvo tu día? — Pregunto Emma después de dar un sorbo a su copa.

—Bien…

El silencio volvió a hacerse presente y Regina tomo el contenido de su copa de un solo sorbo.

—Esto es de verdad muy incomodo.

—Tienes razón… No debí de haber venido — Regina se levanto y dejo la copa de vuelta en la mesa — Lo siento.

Ella comenzó a caminar hacia la salida y Emma la siguió.

—Cuando me preguntaste sobre mi día no fui totalmente honesta contigo — Comento Emma y Regina se detuvo para voltear a verla — Hoy tuve un gran día… Bese a la chica que me vuelve loca y eso fue suficiente para que fuera el mejor día que he tenido en mucho tiempo.

Regina intento no sonreír pero no lo logro.

No sabía qué era lo que estaba haciendo pero no se detendría. Se acerco a Emma y la tomo por la cintura dándole un gran beso en los labios.

Esta vez el beso fue más apasionado, devoraban los labios de la otra con desesperación. Las manos de Emma recorrían la espalda de la morena y Regina enredaba sus dedos en el cabello de la rubia.

Emma estaba tan desconcertada por la actitud de Regina que no sabía si lo que estaba pasando era real.

Regina se aparto de ella respirando agitadamente, sonrió y se fue del departamento.


	13. Chapter 13

**Hola :D Aquí les dejo este nuevo capitulo como lo prometi.**

**Gracias por todos esos comentarios tan bellos y me alegra mucho que les guste la historia y que la sigan leyendo. Espero que tambien sigan comentando y dandome sugerencias que siempre son bien resividas.**

**Espero que les guste mucho este capitulo que hoy es un poco más largo de lo normal.**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Once Upon a Time no me pertenecen y son propiedad de sus respectivos autores. Esta historia esta creada con fines de entretenimiento y cualquier parecido con la realidad es coincidencia.**

* * *

Emma no había podido dormir en toda la noche. Había estado dando vueltas por la cama pensando en el beso que Regina le había dado.

Si el primero no fue suficiente para convencerse que estaba enamorada de ella, el segundo lo fue. Aquella mujer la volvía loca y no sabía qué hacer para sacarla de su cabeza.

Estaba tan confundida por la actitud de Regina. ¿Había sido un impulso? O ¿La beso porque sentía algo por ella? Necesitaba respuestas.

Con una actitud decidida llego al hospital en busca de Regina. Iba a enfrentarla y no la dejaría ir hasta obtener todas y cada una de las respuestas a sus preguntas.

Emma camino hasta Ruby y se coloco a su lado.

—¿Has visto pasar a Regina?

—No… no hay señal de ella, ¿Por qué? — Respondió la morena.

—Necesito hablar con ella.

—Creí que no la ibas a presionar.

—Sí, eso fue antes de que me besara anoche antes de irse.

—¿Qué? — Los ojos de Ruby se abrieron como platos — Necesito detalles.

—Llego a mi departamento con una botella de vino y pastel. Me dijo que quería hablar pero no quería mencionar lo del beso. El ambiente estaba demasiado tenso y decidió irse…

La atención de Emma se vio atraída ante Regina que caminaba hacia la habitación de su prometido. La rubia corrió detrás de Regina dejando a su amiga con la curiosidad sobre lo que había pasado.

—Regina.

La morena se detuvo y dio media vuelta lentamente.

Tenía la esperanza de que Emma no se diera cuenta de que había llegado. No quería tener que darle explicaciones sobre lo que había hecho la noche anterior porque ni siquiera ella lo sabía.

Regina le dedico una pequeña sonrisa a Emma y metió las manos a los bolsillos de su abrigo para que la rubia no se diera cuenta de que temblaban.

—Hola, ¿Qué pasa?

—Regina… Necesitamos hablar.

—Emma, creo que ahorita no es el momento…

—¡Emma! —Al escuchar su nombre la rubia volteo hacia el otro lado del pasillo y vio a la mujer bajita y morena que se acercaba a ella.

—Mary Margaret, ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Pasaba por aquí y quise saludarte — Respondió la mujer con una sonrisa — Hola Regina — Regina saludo a Mary Margaret con la mano y una sonrisa — Y también vine a invitarte a cenar conmigo y con David dentro de dos noches… ¿Qué te parece?

—Claro, me parece bien — Respondió Emma apresuradamente tratando de que su madre se fuera.

—La invitación también es para ti Regina.

—Muchas gracias, pero esa noche tengo una función — Respondió Regina lo más amablemente posible.

—Entonces podemos cambiarlo de día… Para David y para mi es importante que la pareja de Emma conviva con nosotros.

Emma y Regina se miraron la una a la otra confundidas.

—No, nosotros no… — Emma no podía responder y solo sentía como su rostro comenzaba a sonrojarse.

—Nosotros no somos pareja — Respondió Regina.

—No, no lo somos… Ella está comprometida.

—Así es y tengo que ir a verlo — Regina camino lo más rápido que pudo alejándose de Emma y su madre.

Mary Margaret miro a su hija con curiosidad y se cruzo de brazos.

—Yo hubiera jurado que ustedes eran pareja — Comento ella.

—Pues ya ves que no —Respondió Emma tratando de no sonar desanimada.

—Y… ¿Tu no sientes nada por ella? — Pregunto la morena con curiosidad.

Emma se quedo congelada ante la pregunta de su madre y Ruby entro a su rescate.

—Emma. Necesito discutir contigo algunas cosas del caso.

—Sí claro… Mary Margaret, ella es Ruby mi mejor amiga — Dijo la rubia señalando a su amiga quien tenía una gran sonrisa en el rostro — Ruby ella es mi madre biológica.

—Mucho gusto señora.

—Igualmente.

—Entonces nos vemos dentro de dos noches — Confirmo Emma.

—Claro, te esperamos en casa.

Mary Margaret se despidió con un beso de ambas muchachas y se fue del hospital.

—Gracias por eso — Emma se paso las manos por la cara dando un gran suspiro.

—¿Lo ves? Hasta tu mamá se da cuenta de que te mueres por Regina — Ruby no pudo contener la risa y Emma la fulmino con la mirada.

—No puedo creerlo — susurro la rubia — Regina se me volvió a escapar.

—Parece que es la historia de nunca acabar.

* * *

—Cada vez te entiendo menos Regina — Comento Tink cruzándose de brazos.

—Te juro que fue un impulso… No sé qué paso.

—Es que si sigues así vas a complicar todo.

—Lo sé, no tienes porque decírmelo — Regina cerró los ojos con fuerza — Te juro que lo que menos quiero es que esto sea más complicado de lo que ya es.

—¿Qué es lo que piensas hacer ahora? ¿Vas a hablar con Emma?

Regina miro a Robín recostado en aquella y cama y después volvió la vista hacia su amiga.

—Se que no es lo correcto pero… Creo que necesito alejarme de ella.

Tink tomo la mano de su amiga y le dio un apretón.

Regina sabía que entre más cerca estuviera de Emma, más confundida estaría. No era lo correcto alejarse sin antes hablar con ella, pero no podía mirarla a los ojos y decirle Adiós.

* * *

Ruby había convencido a Emma de ir a un bar después del trabajo. La morena pudo notar lo acongojada que su amiga estaba sobre el asunto de Regina.

—Me estuvo evitando todo el día… No pude ni entrar a la habitación del prometido — Emma dio un sorbo a su vaso con Whiskey — Y cuando por fin salió de la habitación no se detuvo cuando la llame… ¿Qué es lo que pasa con esa mujer?

—No sabría responder a eso… No la conozco tanto como tú.

—¿Qué crees que debo hacer?

—No creo que te pueda dar un buen consejo — Respondió la morena — Nunca he estado en una situación parecida… — Ruby llamo con la mano al mesero e hizo la seña para que rellenara sus copas — Lo que sí puedo hacer es invitarte unos cuantos tragos para que te relajes y te olvides un poco de todo eso.

—No creo que sea posible. No podría olvidarme de ella ni aunque me terminara el bar completo.

Emma tomo de un solo sorbo el Whiskey de su vaso y llamo al mesero para que lo rellenara.

—Puedes intentarlo — Sugirió Ruby con una sonrisa — Yo estoy aquí para cuidarte si tomas mucho.

Emma sonrió y choco su vaso con el de Ruby.

—Salud por eso.

* * *

Regina había decidido tomar una copa de vino cuando llego a casa. El show de esa noche la había agotado más de lo normal y sentía toda la tención acumulándose en su cuello.

Relleno su copa diciéndose a sí misma que dos copas en una noche no harían daño.

El timbre resonó por todo el departamento y Regina checo el reloj de pared que tenía enfrente. Ya era media noche y no esperaba a nadie.

Se levanto del sofá anudando las cintas de su bata y se tomo unos segundos antes de abrir la puerta.

Emma estaba recargada en el marco de la puerta, tenía el cabello revuelto y su mirada divagaba.

—Hola Regina — Saludo la rubia con una gran sonrisa.

—Emma, ¿Qué haces aquí a estas horas? — Pregunto Regina confundida cruzándose de brazos.

—Pasaba por aquí y quise venir a ver como estabas.

La forma en que Emma arrastraba las palabras y se veía incapaz de sostenerse a sí misma, fue una mejor respuesta de la que ella había dado. Ella estaba tomada, muy tomada.

Emma entro en el departamento tambaleándose y tratando de no chocar con cualquier cosa que tuviera enfrente.

—La noche es joven — Comento Emma caminando hacia el estéreo — Y pensé en venir aquí a divertirme un poco.

—Emma, creo que necesitas volver a tu departamento — Regina se acerco hasta ella — Te llamare un taxi.

Emma negó con la cabeza y le subió el volumen al estéreo.

—Amo esta canción, ¿No amas esta canción? — Emma comenzó a moverse al ritmo de la música y empezó a cantar — _"This girl is on fire. She's walking on fire… —_ la rubia señalo a Regina y la tomo de la mano — _This girl i son fire"._

—Emma, por favor… Vas a despertar a los vecinos — Regina apago el estéreo — Te voy a preparar un café.

—No — la rubia volvió a tomarla de la mano y la hizo caminar a su lado hasta el sofá —Siéntate aquí conmigo — Se dejo caer en el sofá y jalo a Regina para que se sentara frente a ella — Necesito decirte algo… Y es muy importante.

—¿Qué pasa? — Pregunto Regina con curiosidad.

—Regina, yo te quiero…

Los ojos se la morena se abrieron como platos y su pulso comenzó a acelerarse.

—Yo te quiero decir algo — Continuo Emma tratando de restarle importancia a lo que había dicho antes — Y es muy importante.

Regina la miraba impaciente y en todo lo que Emma podía pensar era en confesarle sus sentimientos, pero al parecer su cuerpo no estaba de acuerdo.

Sus ojos comenzaron a cerrarse lentamente y su cabeza se recostó en el respaldo del sofá. Regina sintió como la mano de Emma resbalaba de la suya y sonrió al contemplar como la rubia se acomodaba para dormir.

Se levanto del sofá y acomodo a Emma poniendo un cojín debajo de su cabeza. Le quito los zapatos y puso una manta sobre su cuerpo. La miro por unos segundos a acaricio su mejilla apartando un mechón de cabello.

Era tan hermosa.

* * *

Emma se despertó sintiendo que la cabeza iba a estallarle. Recorrió el lugar con la mirada tratando de adivinar en donde estaba. Se incorporo lentamente tratando de contener las ganas de vomitar que tenía en ese momento.

Parpadeo varias veces y logro divisar una figura yendo hacia ella. Volvió a parpadear y se dio cuenta de que era Regina.

—Buenos días — La morena le entrego la taza de café que tenía en las manos.

—No tan buenas. Siento que mi cabeza va a estallar — Emma dio un sorbo al café.

—Es lo más lógico después de que llegaste bastante tomada a media noche.

—Perdón por eso.

Regina se sentó junto a Emma y se tomo las manos tratando de controlar los nervios.

—Emma, tenemos que hablar.

La rubia dejo su taza de café a un lado y miro a Regina con el rostro lleno de preocupación.

—¿Qué pasa?

—Creo que… Necesitamos dejar de vernos por un tiempo — Regina clavo la mirada en el suelo — Creo que es lo mejor para nosotros… para mí.

—¿Estás segura? — Susurro Emma.

Regina asintió sin mirar a Emma y sintió como sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas.

La rubia se puso los zapatos y se levanto del sofá, camino hacia la puerta lo más rápido que pudo y antes de salir se detuvo volteando a ver a Regina.

La morena escucho como la puerta se abría y segundos después se cerraba y dejo que sus lágrimas salieran.

El modo en que Emma la miro antes de irse, le rompía el corazón y no podía soportarlo.

Lo primero que Emma hizo al llegar al hospital fue buscar a Ruby. La encontró en una de las salas de descanso tomando una taza de café.

—Gracias por cuidarme anoche — Comento Emma con sarcasmo.

—No fue mi culpa — Se dependió Ruby — Fui al baño un momento, regrese y ya no estabas… ¿A dónde fuiste?

—Al departamento de Regina.

—Esto se está poniendo interesante. ¿Qué paso?

—Afortunadamente me quede dormida antes de decir o hacer una estupidez.

—¿Dormiste en casa de Regina? — La morena puso una sonrisa picarona y alzo una ceja.

—Sí, en el sofá… Y mi cuello está pagando por eso — La rubia se sentó al lado de su amiga y masajeo su cuello con las manos — Me dijo que ya no quería verme más.

—¿Estás segura de que no hiciste nada? Digo, algo debiste de haber hecho para que ella reaccionara así.

—Sí, enamorarme de ella — Dijo Emma tratando de no sonar tan triste.

—¿Y qué va a pasar ahora?

—Respetare su decisión… No puedo obligarla a nada.

—¿Y vas a poder obligarte a ti misma a dejar de pensar en ella?

Emma miro a su amiga con el rostro descompuesto y Ruby la abrazo lo más fuerte que pudo.

* * *

Emma había llegado a casa de sus padres con una botella de vino en la mano.

Su madre la recibió con una gran sonrisa y un abrazo. Su padre la abrazo y le dio un beso en el cabello.

Era tan extraño aquellas muestras de cariño de personas que conocía hace tan poco, pero lo entendía. Ellos habían recuperado a su hija después de mucho tiempo. Y en aquellos momentos, agradecía que ellos le mostraran aquel cariño que tanto le hacía falta.

—¿Cómo estuvo tu día? — Pregunto David sentándose a la mesa.

—Normal, muy agitado — Respondió Emma ayudando a su madre a traer las copas.

Ambas mujeres se sentaron a la mesa y Mary Margaret comenzó a servir la ensalada.

—Supongo que eso es un buen día — Comento su madre y Emma asintió.

—Espero que te guste la cena… Hice mi especialidad — Presumió David con una sonrisa — Pasta.

Emma no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada y recordar a Regina.

—¿Qué pasa? — Pregunto su madre con curiosidad.

—Que creo que mi padre y yo tenemos varias cosas en común.

David sonrió al escuchar la palabra "padre". Mary Margaret la miro con ternura y se dio cuenta de que su hija era todo lo que siempre había imaginado en sus sueños.

—Yo también hago una pasta buenísima.

Todo iba maravillosamente. La cena era muy buena y la conversación en realidad era interesante.

Emma les platicaba a sus padres sobre sus aventuras en la universidad. Mary Margaret le conto como ella y David se conocieron y todo lo que habían enfrentado para estar juntos.

La rubia se dio cuenta de que tenía suerte de que aquellas dos maravillosas personas fueran sus padres y que la quisieran en su vida después de tantos años.

El celular de Emma interrumpió la historia de David sobre la primera cita que él y Mary Margaret tuvieron.

Emma se disculpo y se levanto de la mesa para tomar la llamada. En la pantalla pudo ver el nombre de Ruby.

—Hola, ¿Qué pasa?

—Emma… Algo paso con el prometido de Regina y las cosas no están bien en este momento… Creo que te necesita.


	14. Chapter 14

**Gracias por todos sus comentarios :D Que bueno que les esta gustando la historia y gracias por leer.**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Once Upon a Time no me pertenecen y son propiedad de sus respectivos autores. Esta historia esta creada para fines de entretenimiento y cualquier parecido con la realidad es coincidencia.**

* * *

David y Mary Margaret acompañaron a Emma a la puerta y la observaron partir es su auto amarillo.

—Creo que tendremos que acostumbrarnos a esto — Comento David pasando un brazo por los hombros de su esposa.

—Así es… Nuestra hija salva vidas todos los días — Presumió Mary Margaret con una sonrisa orgullosa — Sabes, hoy le insinué a Emma el hecho de ella y Regina como pareja.

—¿Y qué te dijo?

—Regina está comprometida… con un hombre.

—¿Estás segura? — Pregunto él confundido.

—Sí.

—Yo hubiera jurado que ella y Emma tenían algo.

—Ya somos dos.

* * *

Emma entro corriendo por la puerta de urgencias. Era la vía más rapida hacia la habitación de Robín.

Se detuvo de golpe cuando vio a Regina sentada y llorando sobre sus rodillas afuera de la habitación de su prometido.

—¿Qué fue lo que paso? — Pregunto Emma acercándose a la morena.

Regina levanto la cabeza y se limpio unas cuantas lágrimas de las mejillas.

—El doctor Jones dice que tuvo un fallo cardiaco — Ella respiro profundo tratando de reunir la fuerza para seguir hablando — Si no despierta pronto…

Emma se hinco para quedar a la altura de Regina y le tomo las manos.

—Tranquila — susurro la rubia acariciándole el oscuro cabello.

Killian salió de la habitación de Robín colocándose el estetoscopio en el cuello.

—Está estable por ahora pero lo tendremos vigilado. Las próximas 48 horas son cruciales.

Emma se levanto y se acerco a Killian sin dejar de ver a Regina.

—¿Qué tan mala es la situación? — Pregunto ella en voz baja.

—No creo que sobreviva más de dos días… El corazón está muy mal, creo que lo mejor es ponerle un marcapasos cuando el peligro pase.

La rubia asintió y volvió al lado de Regina, la tomo de la mano y le dio un pequeño jalón para levantarla de su asiento.

—Vamos… Necesitas despejarte un poco.

Regina no se opuso y camino tomada de la mano de Emma.

En ese momento necesitaba a alguien con quien estar, alguien que le dijera que todo iba a estar bien aunque no fuera cierto.

* * *

Caminaron en silencio hasta el parque. Regina había dejado de llorar cuando llegaron a la banca de siempre. Se sentaron muy cerca de la otra y mirándose a los ojos.

—¿Cómo te sientes? — Pregunto Emma tomando la otra mano de Regina.

—Siento como si una parte de mi estuviera muriendo con él — Confeso ella con un nudo en la garganta.

—Todo va a estar bien… Lo va a lograr.

Regina intento sonreír en agradecimiento a las palabras de Emma, pero todo lo que logro fue una mueca y que sus ojos se volvieran a llenar de lágrimas.

—Cuando recién llegue a Londres conocí a un hombre. Un hombre guapo, caballeroso, tierno, lo que cualquier mujer quiere — Regina sentía que solo con aquella historia iba a hacer que Emma entendiera lo que Robín significaba en su vida — Salimos un tiempo y meses después me pidió que me casara con él y yo acepte… Un día lo escuche hablando por teléfono, él estaba diciendo a alguien que el plan había funcionado, que se iba a casar conmigo y llevarse todo el dinero.

—¿Se iba a casar por interés contigo? — Pregunto Emma con curiosidad.

—Sí… Mis padres tienen mucho dinero, pero yo no recibo mucho de ello debido a que soy la oveja negra de la familia — Aclaro la morena — Cuando él se entero de eso y de que yo había descubierto su plan el desapareció. Daniel había dejado de existir de un día a otro — Regina respiro hondo para continuar con su relato — Fue una gran decepción para mí, llegue a pensar que nadie me querría por lo que en verdad soy y estaba segura de que jamás me volvería a enamorar… Has que llego Robín. Al principió yo me rehusaba a la idea de salir con él, pero él se fue ganando mi corazón sin esforzarse — Regina observo el anillo de compromiso que estaba en su mano izquierda y soltó una pequeña sonrisa — Cuando me pidió matrimonio hizo todo un número musical. Comenzamos a planear todo y la noche que estábamos discutiendo lo hacíamos por mis padres. Él quería que yo les diera la oportunidad de estar conmigo pero la simple idea me desagradaba.

Emma la miraba con curiosidad, como si no entendiera a que quería llegar Regina con eso.

—El me dio una segunda oportunidad — Continuo la morena — Una segunda oportunidad para creer en el amor, para ser feliz. Yo creo que el también merece una segunda oportunidad de vivir, de ser feliz… Cuando el llego a mi vida, esa sensación de soledad desapareció, pero ahora… Me siento más sola que nunca.

—Tú no estás sola — Emma coloco su mano en la mejilla de la morena — Y no lo estarás nunca mientras yo siga aquí.

Regina sonrió y dejo caer su cabeza en el hombro de Emma sintiendo su olor. La rubia la rodeo con sus brazos y recargo su barbilla en la cabeza de Regina.

Emma había imaginado tantas veces el tener a Regina entre sus brazos, el sentir su calor y su olor. Regina se sentía segura entre los brazos de aquella mujer, como si los problemas se terminaran y solo fueran ellas dos.

Emma se separo un poco de Regina y la miro a los ojos, la tomo de la mano y se levanto.

—Vámonos de aquí.

Regina se levanto y siguió a Emma de vuelta al hospital, pero esta vez no entraron. Caminaron al estacionamiento y subieron al auto de Emma y por primera vez en mucho tiempo Regina dejo de pensar.

Llegaron al departamento de Emma y subieron sin apresurarse. En el segundo en que la puerta se cerró detrás de ellas, Emma supo que esa noche no iba a ser como cualquier otra.

Se acerco a Regina y la beso en los labios tomándola por el rostro. La morena la tomo de la cintura y se dejo llevar. Emma sentía como el cuerpo de Regina temblaba y como sus manos se movían con nerviosismo por su espalda.

—No tengas miedo — susurro ella sobre los labios carnosos de la morena.

—No lo tengo.

El siguiente beso fue más apasionado, más inquieto, simplemente ambas querían más.

Emma deslizo las manos por la espalda de Regina y comenzó a besarle el cuello tomándose su tiempo para recorrer cada centímetro. Regina metió sus manos por debajo de la chaqueta de Emma dejándola caer al piso y después hizo lo mismo con su blusa.

La morena gimió al sentir una pequeña mordida en su hombro después de que Emma le quitara la blusa. La rubia fue guiando a Regina hasta la habitación, no la dejo de besar ni un segundo y cuando Regina cayó sobre su cama no perdió más tiempo. La miro a los ojos y le quito la falda de un solo movimiento.

Emma admiro por unos segundos el cuerpo semidesnudo de Regina. Era tan perfecta. Su cuerpo parecía una escultura moldeada por los dioses y en su rostro pudo notar el mismo deseo que ella estaba sintiendo en ese momento.

Se coloco sobre ella y le beso los labios, bajo hasta su cuello y después hasta su estomago. Emma podía escuchar la respiración entrecortada de Regina y de algún modo lo disfrutaba tanto.

Regina tomo a Emma del rostro y la atrajo hacia ella besándola nuevamente en los labios. Deslizo sus manos dentro de los jeans de la rubia y ella dejo escapar un suspiro.

La ropa había dejado de estorbar y ya solo eran sus cuerpos desnudos sin ningún espacio que los separara.

Regina había tomado el control y recorría con sus labios el cuerpo de la rubia mientras escuchaba sus gemidos.

Emma tomo a Regina de la cadera y se coloco de nuevo sobre ella. Se tomo su tiempo para recorrer el pecho de Regina con la lengua y fue bajando poco a poco hasta llegar a su vientre.

Regina sintió a Emma en su entrepierna y agarro las sabanas con fuerza mientras arqueaba su cuerpo ente el placer.

Esa noche ambas habían hecho el amor como nunca en su vida. No hubo un solo espacio del cuerpo de Regina que Emma no hubiera recorrido. Regina se había dejado llevar y había hecho suyo cada centímetro del cuerpo de la rubia.

Después de tanto placer ambas quedaron exhaustas y abrazándose al cuerpo de la otra se quedaron dormidas.

* * *

Emma abrió los ojos esperando encontrarse con el rostro de Regina pero la cama estaba vacía. Se levanto y se puso la bata mientras salía de la habitación.

Regina estaba sentada en el sofá. Se había puesto nuevamente la ropa y tenía la mirada perdida en la alfombra.

—¿Qué pasa? — Pregunto Emma sentándose a su lado.

Regina levanto la mirada y se tomo unos segundos para observar el rostro de Emma.

—¿Qué estamos haciendo?

La rubia le dedico una mirada de confusión y se dispuso a responder.

—Hacemos lo que queremos.

Regina se tomo un momento para asimilar la respuesta que Emma le había dado.

—Entonces… ¿Tú me quieres? — Emma no respondió y bajo la mirada hacia sus manos — ¿Me quieres lo suficiente como para arriesgarte conmigo?

Emma siguió sin responder y Regina solo asintió mientras se levantaba del sofá.

—¿A dónde vas? — Pregunto Emma sin levantar la vista.

—Nunca debí haber venido aquí… Todo lo que paso anoche fue un error — La voz de Regina tenía un tomo molesto.

—Claro que no, nada de lo que paso fue un error — Aseguro Emma levantándose de su asiento.

—¡¿Ahora si hablas?! — Pregunto la morena indignada.

—¿Qué es lo que sucede contigo? ¿Por qué este cambio tan repentino?

—Creo que la pregunta deberías hacértela a ti misma — Regina tomo sus cosas y camino hacia la puerta deteniéndose antes de abrirla — Yo no soy un juego Emma, no soy una diversión o alguien que te gusta solo para un rato.

—Claro que no lo eres…

—¿No lo soy?... ¿Entonces porque no pudiste responder a mi pregunta? — Emma siguió sin responder. No porque no quisiera, sino porque no sabía cómo — ¿Ves? Silencio otra vez — Regina abrió la puerta y tomo una gran bocanada de aire — Quiero que tomes una decisión y cuando lo hagas búscame, no antes.

Cuando Emma vio la puerta cerrarse se dejo caer de nuevo en el sofá, recargo la cabeza en el respaldo y soltó el aire que había estado conteniendo.

Claro que quería a Regina, pero ¿Estaba dispuesta a arriesgarlo todo?

Las lágrimas empezaron a salir sin previo aviso y por primera vez en mucho tiempo Emma lloro y dejo salir todos sus sentimientos.

* * *

Regina se dejo caer en la cama y hundió la cabeza en la almohada sintiendo las lágrimas recorren sus mejillas.

Ella lo sabía, se había enamorado de Emma, la quería. Se sentía culpable por ese sentimiento pero no podía evitarlo.

La quería, la quería con todo su corazón. Pero tal vez Emma no sintiera lo mismo por ella.

Lloro hasta quedarse dormida. Se sentía mentalmente agotada, como si la cabeza fuera a estallarle.

Horas después se despertó por el sonido de su celular. Abrió los ojos lentamente y tomo su celular sin prisa.

—¿Hola? — Respondió adormilada.

—Regina… — La voz de Emma la hizo despertar en un instante.

—¿Emma? ¿Qué pasa?

La morena se lleno de esperanzas. Emma la estaba llamando, lo que quería decir que había tomado una decisión.

—Es Robín… Esta despierto.

* * *

**Se que me van a odiar por esto pero la verdad no creo que Robin deba morir para que ellas dos sean felices.**

**Espero que no me odien tanto como para no dejar sus comentarios.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hola, aquí les traigo un nuevo capitulo que espero que les guste mucho.**

**Perdón por la tardanza pero no habia teniado mucho tiempo de escribir.**

**Como siempre me encanta leer sus comentarios y espero más de ellos y gracias por continuar leyendo esta historia.**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Once Upon a Time no me pertenecen y son propiedad de sus respectivos autores. Esta historia esta creada con fines de entretenimiento y cualquier parecido con la realidad es coincidencia.**

* * *

Regina corría por los pasillos del hospital lo más rápido que podía, pero para ella parecía que lo hacía en cámara lenta.

En cuanto Emma le había dicho que Robín estaba despierto no dudo ni un segundo en salir corriendo. Llevaba el cabello alborotado, unos jeans y una playera blanca acompañada de una chaqueta negra. Sentía los ojos hinchados y cansados y el corazón latía como si quisiera salirse de su pecho.

Entro a la habitación de Robín y se metió entre todo el equipo médico que se encontraba en la habitación. No se dio cuenta de que Emma estaba ahí, solo pudo pensar en llegar junto a su prometido y tomar su mano.

Regina saludo a Robín con una sonrisa y se sentó a su lado.

—Hola, ¿Cómo te sientes?

Robín acaricio la mejilla de su prometida y coloco un mechón se su cabello oscuro detrás de su pequeña oreja.

—Mucho mejor ahora.

Regina sintió una alegría inmensa cuando escucho su voz después de tanto tiempo, volvió a ver sus ojos azules y esa sonrisa que la había conquistado.

Robín no podía quitar la sonrisa de su rostro. Volver a ver a Regina, así tan hermosa como la recordaba. Sentía que había pasado una eternidad desde la última vez que había visto esos ojos cafés.

—No sabes cuánto me alegro de volver a verte — Dijo él acariciando el contorno de la cara de la morena.

Regina sonrió y acaricio la mejilla de su prometido acercándose a él para besarlo en los labios.

Fue un beso tierno, pero profundo. Un beso que trajo muchos buenos recuerdos a la mente de ambos.

—Perdón que los interrumpa — Hablo Killian — Tenemos que proseguir con el chequeo médico.

—Claro — Regina se levanto de la cama sonriéndole a su prometido — Perdón — Se disculpo ella apenada.

Fue entonces, cuando estuvo de pie en una esquina de la habitación cuando se dio cuenta de que Emma estaba ahí. La rubia la miraba con una mezcla de tristeza y melancolía y aunque tuviera una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro ella sabía que todo había acabado.

La morena desvió la mirada hacia Killian quien estaba haciendo el chequeo de Robín.

—Muy bien señor Hood… Voy a hacerle una prueba en las plantas de los pies y usted me va a decir que siente.

Robín asintió y Killian le descubrió los pies. Killian pasó un bolígrafo por la planta de los pies y observo a Robín.

—¿Puede sentir eso?

—No — Respondió Robín tratando de mirar a sus pies.

Killian repitió el proceso en el otro pie y volvió a hacer la misma pregunta a la cual Robín respondió lo mismo.

—¿Qué pasa doctor? — Pregunto Regina acercándose a Robín.

—¿Por qué no puedo sentir mis piernas? — Robín intento incorporarse tratando de mover las piernas. Podía notarse lo asustado que estaba en su rostro y en el tono de su voz — ¿Qué me pasa?

—Necesitamos hacer una radiografía para poder decir que es lo que está afectando a la movilidad de sus piernas — Respondió Killiand guardando el bolígrafo en el bolsillo de la bata.

—¡Es que no puedo sentirlas! ¡No puedo!

Regina se sentó en la cama de su prometido y puso sus manos en los hombros de Robín tratando de que no se levantara.

—Tranquilízate — susurro ella — Tranquilo… Mírame — La morena tomo el rostro de su prometido entre sus manos y lo miro a los ojos — Todo va a estar bien.

La respiración de Robín era agitada y en sus ojos podía observarse lo preocupado que estaba por su situación. Regina le dedico una pequeña sonrisa y le acaricio la mejilla.

—Tranquilo — Volvió a decir ella — _"If I lay here, if I just lay here—_ Comenzó a cantar casi en un susurro mientras hacía que Robín la mirara a los ojos — _Would you lie with me and just forget the world?… __All that I am, all that I ever was, is here in your perfect eyes; they're all I can see"_

La respiración de Robín comenzó a normalizarse y sus facciones se suavizaron.

Regina había cantado la canción, su canción y simplemente todo su preocupación había desaparecido.

La morena sonrió y se levanto de la cama tomándole la mano a su prometido.

—Lo lleváramos a hacerse esos estudios para ver cuál es el problema — Esta vez hablo Emma acercándose a Robín y tratando de no mirar a Regina — Pero ahora lo más importante es su corazón. Necesitamos colocar un marcapasos lo más rápido posible.

—La doctora Swan tiene toda la razón — Comento Killian — En este momento su corazón es nuestra prioridad y si usted está de acuerdo la cirugía se realizara mañana mismo.

Robín solo asintió y apretó la mano de Regina.

Los doctores salieron de la habitación y la morena observo como Emma se iba sin decir nada y sin mirarla. Regreso la vista a su prometido y se sentó de nuevo a su lado dedicándole una sonrisa.

—Todo va a estar bien, vas a ver que sí.

—Mientras tú estés a mi lado, eso es seguro — Regina sonrió y su prometido puso la mano sobre su mejilla — No sabes cuándo extrañaba ver tu rostro.

* * *

Para Emma había sido un balde de agua fría ver a Regina y a Robín actuar como lo que eran, una pareja. Se sentía tan celosa de que él pudiera tenerla a su lado y disfrutar de sus labios como ella lo había hecho la noche anterior.

Tenía claro que el regreso a la vida de Robín marcaba su destino de una manera no muy favorable. La había perdido sin tenerla y todo por su inseguridad.

—¿Estás bien? — Pregunto Ruby acercándose a Emma.

—Te mentiría si te dijera que sí.

—¿Es por él prometido de Regina?

—Me da gusto que haya despertado — se apresuro a decir la rubia — Pero es que esto cambia todo…

—¿Ya hablaste con Regina?

—No… Y no quiero hacerlo, no puedo.

—Emma, tienes que hacerlo. Tarde o temprano tienes que hablar con ella.

Emma miro a su amiga con los ojos llenos de lágrimas y Ruby simplemente la abrazo. La rubia cerró los ojos tratando de contener las lágrimas.

* * *

—Todo sigue como siempre — Regina había puesto al día a Robín. Le había contado del teatro y sobre como Emma había sido de gran ayuda. — Estoy segura que Tink y los demás estarán encantados de volver a verte.

—Me encantaría volverme a subir al escenario — Comento él con nostalgia.

—Y lo vas a hacer, estoy segura — Robín sonrió y clavo la mirada en el suelo mordiéndose el labio — ¿Pasa algo?

—¿Recuerdas lo que te dije la noche del accidente? Sobre tus padres.

—¿Qué hay con eso?

—La razón por la quería que hablaras con tus padres no era solo por la boda… Días antes me habían ofrecido un papel en una obra de teatro en New York y también había una oportunidad para ti — Regina miro a su prometido confundida y con los ojos bien abiertos — Te iba proponer irnos a vivir a New York… Era una buena oportunidad, un buen trabajo importante para la carrera de ambos.

—Me hubieras dicho eso desde un principio y nos hubiéramos evitado toda aquella discusión.

—No sabía si tú querías irte de aquí. Te gusta tanto Londres y viniste aquí para escapar de tus padres…

—Yo hubiera ido a donde tú fueras — Lo interrumpió Regina — No importa si tengo que enfrentarme a mis padres de nuevo no importa.

Robín sonrió y tomo la mano de su prometido.

—Aun podemos intentarlo.

—Un nuevo comienzo.

Robín asintió y Regina sonrió con nostalgia.

Dejar Londres, dejar de ver a Emma. Era renunciar a muchas cosas pero sabía que podía ser lo mejor para todos. El comenzar una nueva vida con su prometido, una nueva oportunidad de trabajo y de arreglar las cosas con su familia, de darle una oportunidad a Emma de ser feliz sin que ella la estuviera atormentando.

* * *

Regina no se movió en toda la noche de la habitación de Robín. Había dormido en el pequeño sofá muy cerca de la cama y sin soltar la mano de su prometido.

Muy temprano un equipo de enfermeras había llegado para preparar a Robín para la cirugía. Emma había llegado y escuchaba los latidos del corazón de Robín con el estetoscopio.

—Todo parece perfecto — Informo la rubia — En unos minutos estaremos listos para la cirugía.

Emma estaba colgando su estetoscopio en su cuello, preparándose para irse cuando Robín la detuvo.

—Doctora Swan… — Emma volteo hacia Robín — Gracias por haber ayudado a Regina. Ella me conto que siempre estuvo al pendiente de mi y de ella… Y le gradezco por eso.

—No tiene porque agradecerme nada — Respondió la rubia y miro a Regina de reojo — Solo hacia lo que era correcto.

Emma salió de la habitación y Regina se quedo mirando a la puerta por un instante.

Tenía que hablar con Emma y aclarar las cosas. No podían seguir viéndose como dos desconocidas cuando no lo eran.

* * *

Después de varias horas Robín estaba de vuelta en su habitación con una herida en el pecho y los ojos cerrados por la anestesia.

Regina se sentó a su lado y espero a que su prometido abriera los ojos.

Sus ojos azules comenzaron a abrirse lentamente y una sonrisa se le escapo a Robín al ver a Regina.

—Hola — Saludo él.

—Hola — Respondió ella con una sonrisa — ¿Cómo te sientes?

—Como si un camión me hubiera pasado por encima — Bromeo él

—Me alegra que no hayas perdido tu sentido del humor.

—Eso nunca.

Regina lo miro y la sonrisa en su rostro fue desapareciendo lentamente.

—¿Qué pasa?

—¿Aun sigues pensando que New York es una buena idea? — Pregunto la morena con curiosidad.

—¿Por qué la pregunta?

—Necesito saberlo.

—Para mi nada ha cambiado mi amor — Respondió Robín con ternura — Yo me iría hasta el fin del mundo si así me lo pidieras… ¿Qué es lo que tú piensas?

Regina estaba a punto de dar su respuesta, a punto de decir que si a todo lo que Robín le pidiera pero en ese momento entro Emma.

—Perdón por interrumpir… Solo vengo a checar la herida.

La rubia se acerco hasta Robín, retiro el vendaje y dio un rápido chequeo a la herida. Volvió a poner el vendaje y puso su estetoscopio sobre el corazón de Robín.

—La herida está en buen estado. En menos de tres días quedara cerrada.

—¿Qué hay sobre el asunto de mis piernas? — Pregunto Robín.

—Las radiografías muestran inflamación alrededor de algunas vertebras y eso es lo que está impidiendo la movilidad… Tendrá que esperar a que la inflamación disminuya y hacer terapia física. Le estoy hablando de que no podrá caminar por lo menos en seis meses — Informo Emma.

—¿Seis meses? — La voz de Robín sonaba preocupada y desesperada al mismo tiempo.

—Así es… Pero no tendrá que quedarse en el hospital. Tendrá que usar una silla de ruedas e ir a las terapias. Pero véalo por el lado amable, usted tiene esperanzas de volver a caminar.

—Esa es una buena noticia — Comento Lana mirando a Robín —Además seis meses pasan volando.

Emma se despidió y salió de la habitación tratando de reprimir sus sentimientos delante de Robín.

Regina salió tras ella y la tomo del brazo en el pasillo.

—¿Podemos hablar? — Pregunto ella en voz baja.

—¿Tiene que ser ahora? — Emma trato de tragar el nudo que había en su garganta.

—Sí, ahora.

* * *

Durante el camino al parque Regina no quiso hablar de nada. Ella y Emma caminaban en silencio con una distancia entre ellas que parecía un abismo.

Caminaron por el parque en dirección a la banca de siempre, pero en vez de sentarse se quedaron de pie una frente a la otra.

—¿New York? — Pregunto Emma confundida.

Regina le había contado toda la historia y los planes de Robín y eso solo la hacía sentir más desdichada de lo que ya se sentía.

—Sí.

—¿Y cuando te irías?

—En cuanto den a Robín de alta… Al menos que… — Regina dio un paso más hacia Emma y la miro a los ojos con esperanza — Al menos que haya alguna razón para quedarme.

La rubia miro a aquella mujer que se había vuelto la dueña de sus pensamientos. Le estaba pidiendo una razón para quedarse y sabía que si le decía que la quería ella se quedaría. Pero no podía hacer eso.

Emma se acerco a Regina y la abrazo con fuerza como si eso fuera a retenerla para siempre a su lado.

—No me olvides — Susurro ella.

—No recordare otra cosa.

Regina suspiro y cerró los ojos para contener las lágrimas, se soltó del abrazo de Emma y la observo esperando que su rostro nunca se borrara de su mente.

La morena soltó la mano de Emma lentamente y camino lejos de ella.

Eso era todo, ya no había marcha atrás.

Era el fin.


	16. Chapter 16

**Les traigo un nuevo capitulo que espero que les guste. Aquí intento explicar los sentimientos de Emma y el porque de su actitud, espero que con eso quede todo un poco más claro.**

**Espero sus comentarios y sugerencias.**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Once Upon a Time no me pertenecen y son propiedad de sus respectivos autores. Esta historia es creada con fines de entretenimiento y cualquier parecido con la realidad es coincidencia.**

* * *

Hacía ya una semana desde la última platica entre Regina y Emma. La rubia la había visto cuando llegaba a la habitación de su prometido pero no se había acercado a ella ni había dejado que la morena la viera.

Robín estaba a punto de ser dado de alta y Emma sabía lo que eso significaba. Ella se iría.

Necesitaba hablar con alguien, necesitaba soltar todo lo que tenía dentro.

Busco a Ruby por todo el hospital pero jamás la encontró. Su amiga no estaba y no sabía quien más recurrir.

—¿Te pasa algo Swan? — Pregunto Killian caminando a su lado.

—¿Por qué lo preguntas? — Respondió Emma sin darle mucha importancia.

—Te ves como distraída.

—Solo estoy un poco cansada.

—¿Quieres ir a tomar una copa conmigo? — Pregunto él con una sonrisa encantadora.

—No creo que sea lo mejor para mí en este momento — Emma entro a la sala de descanso y se quito la bata colgándola en uno de los percheros — Creo que solo me iré a casa a descansar un poco.

Killian miro como la rubia se iba y se quedo para frente a la puerta sintiendo una vez más el rechazo de aquella mujer.

* * *

Emma subió a su auto y pasó las manos por su rostro dado un gran suspiro. Comenzó a conducir por las calles de Londres pensando en llegar a su cosa pero su subconsciente la llevo a otro lado.

Se dio cuenta de que estaba a solo unas cuadras de la casa de sus padres. Se detuvo frente a la acera y apago el motor del coche tratando de averiguar porque había llegado hasta ahí.

Estaba anocheciendo y la luz del porche de la casa estaba encendida. Bajo del coche y camino hasta la puerta, toco el timbre varias veces y coloco las manos en los bolsillos traseros de sus jeans mientras esperaba una respuesta.

Segundos después su madre apareció frente a ella y puso una sonrisa en su rostro al verla.

—Emma, que sorpresa — Saludo la morena con alegría.

—Espero no molestar… — Dijo la rubia con timidez.

—Para nada, tú nunca molestas.

Mary Margaret se hizo a un lado y le indico a su hija que pasara. Cerró la puerta tras ella y ambas caminaron hacia la sala.

—¿Esta David aquí?

—No, aun sigue en el trabajo — Respondió Mary Margaret — ¿Quieres que lo llame?

—No… En realidad quería hablar contigo. Algo así como una plática madre – hija.

Emma se sentó en el sofá color beige y su madre se sentó a su lado mirándola con curiosidad.

—¿Pasa algo?

—Regina se va ir a New York — Respondió Emma sin pensarlo dos veces — su prometido despertó y ahora se van a ir a New York.

—Tú sientes algo por ella, ¿Verdad?

—La quiero — Admitió Emma con lágrimas en los ojos.

—¿Ya se lo dijiste?

—No… No pude… — Emma dejo que las lágrimas se escaparan de sus ojos.

—Entonces, ¿La vas a dejar ir?

—Es lo correcto.

—¿Lo correcto para ti o para ella?

—Para ambas — Respondió la rubia en un susurro — No puedo pedirle que arruine su vida por algo que no se si va a funcionar.

—No puedes saber eso si nunca lo intentas Emma — Mary Margaret tomo la mano de su hija y la miro a los ojos — No puedes saber lo que Regina siente si nunca le has hablado de tus sentimientos.

—Sé lo que ella siente — Respondió Emma — Ella me pidió una razón para quedarse y yo… no pude darle ninguna.

—¿A que le temes?... Si ella también te quiere, no hay razón para no intentarlo.

—No sería justo… No sería justo que yo la alejara de la vida que ya tenía planeada, no sería justo que ella lastimara a un hombre que la ama por mi culpa… Yo no tengo nada que ofrecerle.

—Claro que tienes algo que ofrecerle Emma… Tienes tu amor por ella y eso es suficiente.

Emma negó con la cabeza y escondió la cara entre sus manos.

No podía alejar a Regina de una vida perfecta al lado de su prometido para ofrecerle a una mujer inestable que no se atrevía a confesar que la amaba.

—Te voy a dar un consejo — Continuo su madre pasando la mano por su espalda para tranquilizarla — Se que durante mucho tiempo no pensaste en ti y sé que hasta ahora te preocupas por las personas… Pero es el momento de que dejes de pensar en los demás y que pienses en ti — Emma levanto la cabeza y miro a su madre limpiándose las lágrimas — Por una vez en la vida piensa en lo que tú quieres y lucha por ello… Si Regina es lo que quieres, no dejes que se baya sin decirle lo que sientes. Por lo menos así sabrás si esa es suficiente razón para que se quede.

Emma miro a su madre y le dio un gran abrazo.

Su madre tenía razón. Tal vez Regina se quedaría por ella cuando se enterara de lo que sentía. Tal vez se podría quedar ahí para siempre.

* * *

Regina estaba guardando en una pequeña maleta algunas de las cosas que le había llevado a Robín para que se entretuviera mientras ella trabajaba.

Robín estaba sentado en una silla de ruedas observándola.

—¿Qué pasa? — Pregunto ella.

—Solo estoy haciéndome a la idea de que por algo de tiempo tu serás la más alta en esta pareja — Bromeo él con una pequeña sonrisa.

—Ahora ya no tendré que usar zapatos tan altos — Respondió la morena con entre risas.

—Tenemos otra ventaja.

—¿A sí? ¿Cuál? — Pregunto Regina con curiosidad.

Robín la tomo por la mano y la acerco lo más posible a él.

—Ya no tenemos que pagar taxis — Él le dio un pequeño jalón a la mano de su prometida para sentarla en sus piernas — Tenemos transporte gratis.

Regina soltó una carcajada y le dio un beso en los labios a su prometido.

Robín comenzó a mover las ruedas de la silla con sus brazos y Regina alcanzo a tomar la pequeña maleta de la cama. Ya lo habían dado de alta así que eran libres de irse.

Regina no podía dejar de reír al ver la reacción de la gente que los veía en los pasillos del hospital. Robín manejaba la silla con agilidad y con una sonrisa en su rostro.

"_Solo él podía tomar una situación así con tanto humor_". Pensó Regina

* * *

Emma había vuelto al hospital y esta vez se sentía mejor. La plática con su madre había ayudado pero aun no estaba segura de querer alejar a Regina de su vida perfecta.

Automáticamente camino hasta la habitación de Robín y se dio cuenta hasta que ya estaba frente a la puerta.

Para su sorpresa la habitación estaba vacía. Emma se quedo congelada en la puerta y buscaba con los ojos cualquier señal de Regina.

—¿Te pasa algo? — Pregunto Ruby

—¿Ya lo dieron de alta? — Pregunto Emma volteando hacia su amiga.

—Hace dos horas — Ruby pudo notar la tristeza en la mirada de la rubia y se acerco a ella poniéndole una mano en el hombro — ¿Estás bien?

—La perdí Ruby — Respondió la rubia en un susurro — Ahora si para siempre… Se fue.

—Tal vez es lo mejor amiga.

—Tal vez…

Emma camino por los pasillos del hospital con la mirada perdida en el suelo. Regina se había ido y sabía que era por su culpa, por no haber dicho lo que sentía, por sus temores a no ser lo que ella quería.

Uno de los peores defectos de Emma era ese, el temor. Nunca se había atrevido a ser completamente feliz por temor a que solo durara unos segundos. Jamás se había enamorado perdidamente por temor a que la otra persona no sintiera lo mismo.

Maldito temor.

* * *

—El vuelo sale a medio día — Informo Regina colgando el celular — Y la mudanza estará aquí en la mañana para llevarse las cosas.

Para sorpresa de Robín su prometida ya había empacado todas sus pertenencias en cajas y maletas y tenía todo listo para irse a New York.

Regina observo el rostro confundido de su prometido y se acerco a el para tomar su mano.

—¿Pasa algo? — Pregunto ella.

—No, es solo que… Estamos a unas horas de cumplir uno de nuestros planes juntos y eso me hace creer que estoy soñando.

—Pues no es un sueño — Respondió ella con una pequeña sonrisa — Mañana empezaremos una vida nueva.

La sonrisa de Regina se transformo en melancolía y tristeza. De pronto el rostro sonriente de Emma se había instalado en su cabeza y le recordaba lo que estaba dejando atrás.

Tal vez no era la mejor decisión huir de sus sentimientos, pero lo intentaría con la esperanza de poder hacerlo.


	17. Chapter 17

**Aquí les traigo este capitulo y espero que les guste.**

**Me encantan todos sus comentarios y me encanta que les guste la historia. Así que espero más de sus comentarios, sugerencias, peticiones, reclamos y todo lo que quieran decirme**

**PD: Nos acercamos al final así que esten pendientes.**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Once Upon a Time no me pertenecen y son propiedad de sus respectivos autores. Esta historia esta creada con fines de entretenimiento y cualquier parecido con la realidad es coincidencia.**

* * *

Una semana. Hacía ya una semana Regina se había ido dejando a Emma sola para lidiar con sus sentimientos.

Como era de esperarse, la rubia se refugió en el trabajo. Trabajaba más horas de las que debía y solo se iba a su departamento para ducharse y dormir unas horas.

No quería estar sola porque sabía que no podría luchar con el recuerdo de Regina. El hospital la distraía de todo eso y de alguna manera el tener a Ruby y a Mary Margaret cerca le hacía sentir una sensación de apoyo.

—¿Quieres que salgamos a comer? — Pregunto Ruby

—No tengo hambre — Respondió desanimada la rubia.

—Tienes que comer algo Emma, no has comido en todo el día… No me hagas llamar a tu madre — Advirtió la morena.

—No insistas por favor.

—Se que tu estado emocional no es el mejor en este momento, pero no puedes descuidarte… Tú lo sabes mejor que nadie.

—No puedo dejar de pensar en ella.

—Me gustaría decir que te entiendo… — Ruby coloco la mano en la espalda de su amiga en gesto de apoyo — Pero lo único que puedo decir es que cuentas conmigo.

—Lo sé — Respondió Emma tratando de sonreír.

—Ahora, ¿Se te antoja una ensalada o una hamburguesa?

—Sabes que no le puedo decir no a una hamburguesa — Respondió la rubia dando por vencida.

* * *

El departamento era muy bonito, pequeño pero adecuado para ellos dos. Regina había terminado—por fin— de desempacar la última caja. Se dejo caer en el sofá y admiro su departamento con una pequeña sonrisa.

Se acomodo en el sofá para poder ver a su prometido quien estaba sentado ante el comedor tomando una taza de café y leyendo el periódico.

—¿Te gusta como ha quedado todo? — Pregunto ella.

Robín dejo el periódico en la mesa y observo la sala con detenimiento.

—Se ve fabuloso — respondió con una sonrisa — Me hubiera gustado ayudarte un poco — dijo él con un tono desanimado.

—Lo hiciste — Regina se levanto del sofá y camino hacia él — Recuerda quien me dijo como acomodar las cosas — se sentó a su lado y tomo su mano — Tú siempre has tenido un mejor sentido de la distribución que yo.

—Eso es cierto — Dijo él con una sonrisa.

—¿Cómo te sientes?

—Emocionalmente: Inútil… Físicamente: Igual que siempre.

—No digas eso… Tú no eres ningún inútil.

—Perdón mi amor…

—No tienes que disculparte por nada — Interrumpió la morena — Mejor cambiemos de tema.

—Muy bien… ¿Ya estas preparada para la cena con tus padres?

—Otra tema por favor.

—Regina… — Robín la miro con seriedad y ella resoplo.

—Nos esperan a las ocho — Respondió ella.

—Creo que tengo que trabajar en dar una buena impresión

—No te preocupes… Estarán tan ocupados criticando mi trabajo que no tendrán tiempo de pensar en ti.

—A decir verdad eso es un poco reconfortante —Comento Robín con tono divertido.

—No te preocupes, tal vez después del postre encuentren algo de tiempo para ti — Bromeo ella con una sonrisa.

* * *

Emma había decidido ir a visitar a sus padres para despejar un poco su mente. Aparco su coche frente a la casa y toco el timbre como ya era costumbre.

David abrió la puerta con una sonrisa.

—¡Emma! — la saludo él con entusiasmo y le dio un abrazo.

Su padre se hizo a un lado para dejarla entrar. Mary Margaret salió de la cocina secándose las manos en su mandil y la saludo con una sonrisa.

—Hija, que sorpresa.

—Tuve un tiempo libre en el hospital y pensé en venir a visitarlos.

—¿Te quedas a cenar? — Pregunto David.

—Me encantaría pero debo regresar al hospital.

—Vamos Emma. Estoy preparando un pastel delicioso y tu padre ha hecho pasta.

Emma sonrió y su madre se acerco a ella poniéndole una mano en el hombro mientras le sonreía.

—Está bien — Accedió Emma — Pero solo por la parte de la pasta.

David soltó una pequeña carcajada y pasó un brazo por los hombros de Emma besándole el cabello rubio.

Los tres caminaron hacia la cocina como lo que eran. Una familia.

En tan solo poco tiempo, Emma había encontrado la familia que tantos años había soñado. Aquellas dos personas se habían convertido realmente en sus padres, en su familia y en esos momentos estaba totalmente agradecida por eso. Necesitaba personas en su vida que la hicieran mejor, que la hicieran olvidarse un poco de su sufrimiento y de su error al dejar ir a Regina.

* * *

Cuando Regina y Robín llegaron al restaurante los padres de Regina sus ya estaban ahí, sentados a la mesa y tomando una copa de vino en silencio.

La madre de Regina, Cora, observo con detenimiento a Robín en la silla de ruedas y eso lo hizo sentir más incomodo que nunca. Henry, el padre de la morena los saludo a los dos con una sonrisa y abrazo a su hija con gusto.

—Me alegro tanto de verte hija — Comento él.

Regina le sonrió y presento a su prometido mientras recorría la silla para acomodar a Robín frente a la mesa.

—Mamá, papá, el es Robín Hood. Mi prometido.

—Mucho gusto — Saludo Robín con una sonrisa.

—Acento británico — comento Cora examinando al hombre de pies a cabeza.

—Así es señora… Yo nací en Londres y crecí ahí.

—Y dime Regina. ¿Por fin conseguiste ser famosa como tanto lo soñabas? —Cora siempre era así, iba al grano y lo hacía sin tacto.

Regina sonrió tratando de no molestarse por el comentario de su madre y sintió como Robín tomo su mano en muestra de apoyo.

—Aun no madre. Pero conseguí un papel muy importante en una obra aquí en New York.

—Su hija es una gran actriz señora, y tiene una voz maravillosa — Comento Robín con una sonrisa.

—Pues parece que eso no basta para llegar a ser famosa — Cora dio un sorbo a su copa de vino — Deberías aprender a tu hermana que es una de las abogadas más famosas de todo New York.

—Claro… Zelena es perfecta — Comento la morena.

—Eso no es lo que tu madre quiere decir Regina — Intervino Henry.

—Está bien papá, no preocupes.

Una mujer vestido en un traje sastre y de cabello rojizo se acerco a su mesa poniendo su bolso en la silla que estaba aun lado de Robín.

"Zelena" susurro Regina a su prometido para sacarlo de su confusión.

—Perdón por la tardanza — Se disculpa ella saludando a sus padres con un beso en la mejilla — El trafico es imposible en esta ciudad — Se sentó en la silla y volteo la mirada hacia Regina —Hermanita, pero que bueno verte — su vista fue ahora hacia Robín — supongo que el debe ser tu prometido.

—Robín Hood — Se presento él con una pequeña sonrisa.

Zelena sonrió y lo miro con curiosidad. Su manera elegante de hablar y esa sonrisa eran factores que hacían a Zelena atractiva para muchos hombres que según Cora eran los tipos de hombres con las que sus hijas debían estar casadas.

—¿Pero que te paso? — Pregunto ella fingiendo preocupación — Seguro Regina tuvo algo que ver con eso — Dijo en broma.

Regina bajo la mirada a la mesa y sintió la rabia subiendo por su estomago.

—Tuve un accidente — Respondió Robín — Pero estaré bien para caminar en unos meses más… Y no, su hermana no tuvo nada que ver. Ella es la razón por la que aun sigo aquí.

Regina le sonrió dulcemente a su prometido y Robín le respondió con una pequeña sonrisa.

—Creo que es tiempo de que ordenemos — Indico Cora tomando el menú.

* * *

Después de una cena a la que Regina considero una pesadilla y que para Robín solo fue una reunión para cuestionar y humillar a su prometida. Por fin fueron capaces de irse y de regresar a su departamento a descansar.

—Creí que estabas exagerando al hablar de tu familia — Comento Robín manejando su silla de ruedas hasta la habitación.

—Espero que te hayas dado cuenta de que no son exageraciones mías — Respondió Regina caminando tras él.

—Tu mamá es todo un personaje… Casi creí que me iba a golpear cuando te defendí.

Regina rio suavemente y ayudo a Robín a sentarse en la cama para después mover a un lado la silla de ruedas.

—Yo creí que tú ibas a golpear a Zelena cuando menciono lo del accidente.

—Tu hermana tiene un raro sentido del humor.

—Créeme que eso no fue nada — Regina se quito los zapatos y se sentó en el otro extremo de la cama.

—Tu papá no hablo mucho durante toda la reunión — Robín se acomodo para recostarse en la cama usado sus fuertes brazos.

—Mi padre no hablo mucho cuando mi mamá está cerca. Siempre ha sido de esa manera, ella debe de tener la razón en todo.

Regina se recostó en el pecho de Robín y cerró los ojos. Él le acaricio el cabello y la rodeo con sus brazos.

* * *

Seis meses después…

Regina estaba sentada en el sofá con la mirada perdida en la pared. Robín estaba a su lado leyendo el periódico y la observaba con el rabillo del ojo.

—Amor, ¿En qué piensas? — Pregunto él con curiosidad.

Regina sacudió la cabeza separándose de sus pensamientos y miro a su prometido.

—Solo estaba pensando en los ensayos de la obra — Respondió ella diciendo lo primero que vino a su mente.

—Oye y… ¿No crees que ya es tiempo de que le pongamos una fecha a la boda? — Robín dejo el periódico de lado y tomo la mano de su prometida.

—Amor, es que no se si con todo esto de los ensayos tenga tiempo de planear una boda en este momento.

—¿Segura qué es eso?

—¿Qué mas podría ser? — Pregunto la morena confundida.

—Tal vez que ya no quieres casarte conmigo — Respondió Robín y su prometida le dedico una mirada de confusión — Regina, respóndeme algo… ¿Aun me sigues amando?


	18. Chapter 18

**Aquí les traigo un capitulo más de esta historia. Espero que les guste y que me dejen sus comentarios.**

**Love girl: Gracias por siempre mencionar lo mucho que te gusta esta historia, eso me hace muy feliz :D**

**Paola-enigma: Gracias por tu largo comentario y solo te digo que no tompere tu corazón, no seria capaz de hacerlo**

**A las demás lectoras gracias por su apoyo a esta historia. Me hace muy feliz leer que les gusta y eso me hace querer escribir más jeje**

**Para terminar, quiero dedicar este capitulo a una personita muy especial: Noe (Evil Targaryen) **

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Once Upon a Time no me pertenecen y son propiedad de sus respectivos autores. Esta historia esta creada con fines de entretenimiento y cualquier parecido con la realidad es coincidencia.**

* * *

Regina se había quedado sorprendida ante la pregunta de su prometido. No sabía que responder y no porque no quisiera lastimar a Robín sino porque ni ella misma lo sabía.

—¿No me piensas responder? — Volvió a preguntar él.

La morena se quedo en silencio y miro a su prometido fijamente.

—No lo sé… — Susurro ella.

Robín asintió y dejo escapar un gran suspiro.

—Creo que no me sorprende.

—¿Qué dices? — Pregunto la morena confundida.

No se esperaba aquella respuesta de su prometido. Estaba calmado y la miraba a los ojos sin nada que temer.

—Desde que llegamos aquí has estado distante, distraída — Respondió Robín con un tono de voz melancólico — Y no creo que sea solamente por haber dejado Londres.

—Perdóname… — Regina no podía hablar más alto que un susurro.

—No tienes que pedir perdón… Yo soy el que debería hacerlo — Robín tomo la mano de su prometida y respiro hondo — Perdóname por dejar que tus sentimientos por mi cambiaran.

—Tú no tienes la culpa de eso Robín… Tú eres un hombre maravilloso y cualquier mujer podría enamorarse de ti.

—Pero tú no…

—Yo estuve enamorada de ti y por mucho tiempo — Regina acaricio la mejilla de su prometido — Y créeme que jamás pensé enamorarme de alguien más.

—Creo que eso responde a mi pregunta — Dijo él con tristeza — Tú ya no me amas.

—Claro que te amo… Siempre serás mi mejor amigo — Regina sonrió — Tú fuiste quien devolvió el propósito a mi vida y siempre estaré agradecida por eso.

—Eso es lo que importa — Robín sonrió y miro a Regina con ternura — Aquí tendrás siempre a tu mejor amigo… No quiero estar fuera de tu vida.

Regina no entendía como aquel hombre podía ser tan comprensivo. Como podía ser posible que así sin más aceptara que ella ya no lo quería más que como un amigo.

Ella no estaba mintiendo, Robín la ayudo en una etapa de su vida en donde no sabía qué hacer, y se había enamorado de él perdidamente. Pero la llegada de Emma lo había cambiado todo, no supo en qué momento paso, pero así había sido.

—Yo tampoco quiero que estés fuera de mi vida, pero no te obligare a quedarte cuando ya no quieras hacerlo.

—Se que será difícil para mí todo esto Regina, pero no te dejare sola.

Regina le sonrió y lo abrazo con fuerza. El saber que lo tenía ahí para ella le daba tanta tranquilidad.

Hace solo algunos días el doctor le había dicho a Robín que dentro de poco podría caminar y ambos estaban felices por eso. Pero ahora, Regina se sentía culpable por dejarlo en un momento en que él la necesitaba, se sentía culpable por no poder corresponderle el cariño que él le tenía. Pero ya no había nada que se pudiera hacer.

Después de varios minutos de silencio, Regina se decidió a contarle lo que había pasado con Emma omitiendo la parte de su noche juntas.

Robín escuchaba con atención, pero en su mirada se podía observar un dejo de tristeza y melancolía al escuchar los sentimientos de Regina hacia alguien más. Aunque ella lo contaba lo más delicadamente que podía, sabía que no podía protegerlo de todo dolor.

* * *

—Vamos Swan, solo una copa — Insistio Killian con una sonrisa encantadora.

—Tengo trabajo que hacer — Respondió Emma tratando de evadirlo.

—Me has dicho eso los últimos dos meses.

—He estado muy ocupada.

—Emma — Interrumpió Ruby llamándola desde el otro lado del pasillo.

La rubia miro a Killian por última vez y camino hasta su amiga.

—¿Qué pasa?

—Ya sé que no me debo meter en tus asuntos, pero… Dale una oportunidad al pobre chico — Dijo su amiga

—No creo que eso sea buena idea.

— Se que aun no estás lista para las citas pero puedes intentar salir con él como un amigo.

—¿Ahora te pondrás de su parte? — Pregunto Emma arqueando una ceja.

—No estoy de su parte… Estoy de parte de que te diviertas un poco.

Emma miro a su amiga cruzándose de brazos y le dedico una mirada rapida a Killian quien aun estaba al otro lado del pasillo hablando con una enfermera.

—Sé que me voy a arrepentir de esto — susurro Emma.

Ruby le dedico una última sonrisa y la observo caminar hacia Killian.

—A las ocho — Dijo la rubia pasando a un lado de él.

Killian sonrió y observo a Emma pasar de largo. Por fin había conseguido su cita.

* * *

—Creo que ya me esperaba un poco de esto — Dijo Robín cuando Regina termino de contarle todo.

—¿De verdad? — Pregunto la morena con curiosidad.

—Bueno, para empezar la forma en que Emma se comportaba contigo no era de una doctora preocupada por la prometida de su paciente… Ella te veía como de la misma manera que yo lo hacía cuando me enamore de ti. — Regina sonrió incomoda ante el comentario y Robín se aclaro la garganta — ¿Y qué piensas hacer?

—¿Sobre qué?

—Sobre Emma.

—¿Enserio quieres saberlo? — Pregunto Regina sorprendida.

—Quiero que seas feliz… Y si tu felicidad es con Emma yo no me opondré. Así que creo que tienes que decir que vas a hacer.

—No sé si ir a buscarla…

—Hazlo. No tienes nada que perder.

En eso Robín tenía razón. Ya no tenía nada que perder después de todo.

* * *

—Gracias por aceptar — Dijo Killian con una sonrisa.

—No te emociones mucho. Es solo como amigos — Se apresuro a decir Emma.

—Vamos Swan, no seas tan aguafiestas. Diviértete un poco.

El camarero puso frente a ellos dos tragos de whiskey y un plato con papas fritas.

—Solo estoy aclarando las cosas antes de que pienses algo más — Se defendió la rubia y después le dio un sorbo al whiskey.

—Siempre a la defensiva — Comento Killian tomando algunas papas fritas.

—Después de tantos años de conocerme ya deberías saberlo.

—Tal vez si no me hubieras alejado tanto de ti podría conocerte mejor.

—Killian, no empieces — Dijo Emma dedicándole una mirada de desesperación.

—Está bien — Dijo Killian levantando las manos en señal de paz — Pero por lo menos ahora ya sé porque nunca me hacías caso — Emma le dedico una mirada confundida y el moreno sonrió — ¿Crees que no me di cuenta de cómo mirabas a Regina?

—Y si ya lo sabías entonces ¿Por qué sigues insistiendo? — Pregunto la rubia un poco molesta.

—Quiero que seamos amigos… Pero tú no me das la oportunidad.

—Digamos que nunca te comportaste como si solo quisieras ser mi amigo.

—Eso fue hasta que me di cuenta de lo de Regina — Killian hizo una mueca — Enserio Swan, no sé cómo pudiste dejarla ir. Esa mujer era…

—Tranquilo — Le advirtió Emma con el dedo — Supongo que no tuve el valor suficiente para pedirle que se quedara.

—Brindemos por eso — Dijo él alzando su copa.

—¿Por mi cobardía?

—Por las tonterías que uno comete a diario.

Emma sonrió y choco su copa con la de Killian.

Y vaya tontería que ella había cometido. Pero para estos momentos tal vez Regina ya estaría casada disfrutando de New York al lado del hombre que amaba.

Ya no había marcha atrás.

* * *

Regina arrastraba su maleta por las calles de Londres mientras observaba la ciudad que tanto había extrañado. Por inercia caminaba en dirección al parque en donde a Emma le gustaba ir.

Quería buscarla, decirle lo que sentía por ella pero no se sentía preparada para ir al hospital y enfrentarla.

Llego a la banca en donde se sentaban siempre y se dejo caer en ella con un suspiro. Sintió el aire frio agitar su cabello y cerró los ojos respirando profundamente.

Se quedo ahí sentada esperando que en algún momento Emma apareciera frente a ella y le sonriera con esa bella y tierna sonrisa. Ver su rostro otra vez era lo que más deseaba y ni se diga de tener frente a ella esos ojos verdes en los que se podía perder.

Regina recorrió el parque lentamente con la vista y una voz la distrajo a mitad de camino.

—¿Regina? — Era Emma. Ahí estaba frente a ella, igual de hermosa que siempre — ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

* * *

**PD: El siguiente capitulo sera el final de esta historia**


	19. Chapter 19

**Capitulo final... Espero y les guste y espero sus comentarios.**

**Se que ha muchas no les ha parecido la idea de que Regina sea la que vuelva, pero en el capitulo intento explicar un poco el porque lo hizo y el porque Emma nunca fue a buscarla.**

**Si tienes mas dudas o sugerencias haganmelas saber.**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Once Upon a Time no me pertenecen y son propiedad de sus respectivos autores. Esta historia esta creada con fines de entretenimiento y cualquier parecido con la realidad es coincidencia.**

* * *

—¿Regina? — Era Emma. Ahí estaba frente a ella, igual de hermosa que siempre — ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

—Esperaba encontrarte aquí — Respondió la morena con una pequeña sonrisa.

Emma la observo durante unos segundos y después se sentó en el otro extremo de la banca fijando su vista en el par de arboles que tenía frente a ella.

—¿Y qué harías si yo no hubiera venido? — Pregunto la rubia con un nudo en la garganta.

—Regresaría al día siguiente, y así hasta que pudiera verte.

La rubia se quedo en silencio y se tomo las manos con nerviosismo. Miro a Regina por el rabillo del ojo y se dio cuenta de que la morena la observaba esperando a que hablara.

—¿Por qué has decidido regresar? — La voz de Emma era fría y distante y Regina podía sentirlo — ¿Estas de luna de miel? — pregunto entre dientes, como si le costara trabajo pronunciar aquellas palabras.

—Lo estaría… si estuviera casada.

Emma le dedico una mirada de sorpresa a Regina y a la morena se le escapo una pequeña sonrisa ante su reacción.

—¿No te has casado? — Pregunto Emma trato de disimular la curiosidad de su voz.

—No… Robín y yo terminamos.

Emma estaba aun más sorprendida ante aquella respuesta. No podía creer lo que estaba escuchando, parecía un sueño el que Regina regresara a buscarla y que ya no estuviera comprometida.

—¿Fue por mi culpa?

—No, solo decidimos que era lo mejor para los dos.

El silencio se apodero de ellas. Emma no sabía que decir a eso y Regina esperaba a que Emma hablara. Ambas se sentían incomodas, como si fueran extrañas en la banca de un parque.

—¿Cómo era New York? — Pregunto la rubia sin saber que decir.

Regina la miro con incredulidad ante la pregunta que había hecho.

—Bastante agitado —Respondió la morena — Todo mundo va con prisa de un lado a otro pero Broadway es realmente hermoso… Es el sueño de todo actor.

—¿Conseguiste algún papel en alguna obra?

—Sí, uno muy bueno.

—¿Y no tendrás problemas por haber venido?

—Pedí una semana de vacaciones.

—¿Así que solo te quedaras una semana? — Pregunto la rubia con curiosidad.

—Eso depende.

—¿De qué?

—De si hay una razón por la que deba quedarme aquí — Regina miro al suelo y jugueteo un poco con sus pies.

Se sentía como adolescente a punto de confesar su amor. Sentía aquel temor de no ser correspondida.

Emma se volvió a quedar en silencio y soltó un gran suspiro. Parecía un deja-vu, Regina pidiéndole una razón para quedarse y ella sin poder decir nada. ¿Por qué no podía decir nada? ¿Qué era lo que pasaba con ella?

—¿Cómo va todo con tus padres? — Pregunto la morena tratando de romper el silencio.

—Muy bien — Respondió Emma con una pequeña sonrisa — Todo va muy bien.

—Me alegro mucho.

Parecía el que el silencio era lo único que tenían en común después de tanto tiempo de no verse.

Emma se acomodo en la banca de tal manera que pudiera ver a Regina a la cara. La observo por un minuto, como siempre se veía hermosa. Su cabello oscuro le enmarcaba el rostro y caía un poco más debajo de sus hombros, sus bellos ojos cafés recorrían el suelo como si tratara de encontrar algo que había perdido.

Regina sintió la mirada de Emma sobre ella y cambió la vista hacia la rubia. Se miraron a los ojos por unos instantes y después Emma desvió la mirada con nerviosismo.

—¿Por qué volviste Regina? — Volvió a preguntar Emma.

La morena respiro profundo y dejo escapar el aire lentamente mirando al cielo.

—Por ti — Respondió ella dejando a la rubia sin palabras — Emma yo… — Regina titubeo tratando de encontrar las palabras correctas —Nunca debí de haberme ido sin decirte lo que sentía… — La morena se aclaro la garganta — Lo que aun sigo sintiendo.

—¿Y que sientes? — La voz de Emma se entrecorto al decir la última palabra.

La rubia sentía un nudo en la garganta del tamaño de su puño y sus manos comenzaron a temblar. Quería escuchar lo que Regina tenía que decirle, pero a la vez se moría de miedo.

—Estoy enamorada de ti Emma — Respondió Regina sin dudar. Era la hora de hablar con la verdad y no se detendría — Lo he estado desde hace mucho tiempo…

—Pero tú te fuiste — Interrumpió la rubia.

—Y tú no me detuviste…

—Solo quería que fueras feliz — susurro Emma con tristeza.

—¿Y no se te ocurrió que yo podía ser feliz a tu lado? — La rubia se quedo callada y Regina se deslizo por la banca para quedar un poco más cerca de ella — Emma, dime una cosa… ¿Tú sientes lo mismo por mí?

La rubia miro a Regina a los ojos y le dedico una pequeña sonrisa. Cambió su mirada al suelo y contuvo el aire quedándose en silencio. Buscaba la manera de explicarle a Regina todo lo que sentía por ella.

La morena se quedo en silencio esperando la respuesta de Emma y segundos después se levanto lentamente de la banca, tomo su maleta y antes de que empezara a caminar la voz de Emma la detuvo.

—¿A dónde vas?

Regina dio media vuelta y le dedico una mirada de indignación a la rubia.

—A buscar un lugar en el que pueda quedarme — Respondió ella con un tono molesto.

—No hemos terminado de hablar.

—Pues parece que tú no tienes nada que decir.

Emma se levanto de la banca con una pequeña sonrisa y se acerco a Regina dejando solo unos centímetros entre ellas.

—Si me dejaras hablar sabrías que si tengo algo que decir.

Regina se cruzo de brazos y miro a Emma esperando a que le dijera todo lo que tenía que decirle. La rubia sonrió y se tomo su tiempo para disfrutar el rostro sonrojado por el enojo de Regina.

—Si…Si siento lo mismo por ti —susurro ella — Estoy loca por ti y en todo este tiempo que estuviste lejos de mí en lo único que podía pensar era en ti — Emma sonrió dulcemente — Solo podía pensar en tus ojos, en tu sonrisa, en tu rostro… Y si te deje ir fue porque pensé que no serias feliz a mi lado.

—¿Y puedo saber por qué pensaste eso?

—Porque yo no sabía que sentías lo mismo por mí…

—¿Enserio? — Interrumpió Regina — ¿Enserio no te diste cuenta de lo que sentía por ti?

—Sí, lo sé, lo sé… Soy una tonta por no darme cuenta, pero yo soy así Regina. Nunca me doy cuenta de lo que tengo frente a mí y… — Emma respiro profundo y miro a Regina en los ojos sintiendo que iba a desnudar su alma — Tenía miedo… miedo de no ser suficiente para ti, de que un día te despertaras y te dieras cuenta de que no eres feliz conmigo… Y sé que yo debí ir a buscarte y decirte todo esto, pero no pude hacerlo. Tenía tanto miedo de que me rechazaras y de verte ser feliz sin mi.

Regina le sonrió con ternura y con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

—Pues vaya que si eres una tonta Emma — La rubia la miro confundida — Tú no puedes saber lo que va a pasar… Tú no puedes decirme lo que voy a sentir por ti el día de mañana… No puedes saber nada de lo que va a pasar si no lo intentas.

—Quiero intentarlo — susurro Emma con una pequeña sonrisa — ¿Tú quieres intentarlo?

Regina pudo sentir el temor en la voz de Emma, pudo ver a través de sus ojos que sus sentimientos eran sinceros.

—Sí… ¿Qué tal un nuevo comienzo?... Desde cero.

—No… No quiero un nuevo comienzo — Emma elimino el espacio entre ellas y deslizo sus manos sobre la pequeña cintura de la morena — Quiero conservar nuestra historia, me gusta nuestra historia y no quiero una nueva.

La rubia sonrió y acerco su rostro hacia el de Regina. Sintió su respiración cruzarse con la de ella y apoyo su frente en la suya. Observo como Regina sonreía y acaricio su mejilla con la yema de sus dedos. Acaricio los carnosos labios de la morena con los suyos y luego se unieron en un beso.

Regina deslizo sus brazos sobre los hombros de la rubia para acercarla más a ella y disfrutar de su boca. Sus labios se besaban con intensidad, con necesidad y con nostalgia. Se habían extrañado tanto la una a la otra que no les importaba nada más que disfrutar aquel beso.

La lengua de Emma comenzó a explorar la boca de Regina sin objeción alguna y sus manos se deslizaron por su espalda. La morena acaricio el cabello de la rubia y sostuvo su rostro profundizando aun más el beso.

La falta de oxigeno hizo que el beso terminara, pero ellas no se separaron. Estaban mirándose la una a la otra con una sonrisa y sus respiraciones agitadas.

—Te extrañe tanto — susurro Emma.

—Ya no tendrás que hacerlo nunca más — susurro Regina con una sonrisa.

Emma se coloco a su lado abrazándola por la cintura con una mano y con la otra tomo la pequeña maleta de Regina. La morena deslizo su brazo por la cadera de Emma y dejo caer su cabeza en el hombro de esta.

Caminaron lentamente, sin prisas, sin preocupaciones. Caminaron con la certeza de que se tenían la una a la otra y esta vez no se separarían por nada del mundo.

* * *

**Espero que hayan entendido un poco que Emma jamás iba a ir a buscar a Regina porque ella pensaba que no sentia lo mismo por ella y creía que era feliz con Robin.**

**PD: Den click en el siguiente capitulo para leer el epilogo.**


	20. Epilogo

**Antes que nada me gustaria agradecer a todas ustedes por leer esta historia y por su apoyo. De verdad me encanta siempre leer sus comentarios y que les guste tanto lo que escribo.**

**Espero que esta historia les haya gustado y si no haganmelo saber en sus comentarios. Ustedes son lo maximo y sin ustedes este fic no seria nada, así que muchas gracias :D**

* * *

Epilogo.

Emma estaba sentada en la banca de siempre en el parque de siempre. El viento de otoño revolvía su cabello y disfrutaba de la vista mientras esperaba.

Un año había pasado y se había ido tan rápido. Parecía ayer cuando Regina había regresado, cuando habían decidido empezar una vida juntas y ser felices.

El auto de Regina se detuvo frente a la acera e hizo sonar la bocina para atraer la atención de Emma. La rubia se levanto con una sonrisa y camino hasta el auto, abrió la puerta y entro saludando a su mujer con un beso.

—¿Estas lista? —Pregunto la morena con una sonrisa.

Emma asintió y se puso el cinturón de seguridad.

Regina condujo mientras Emma contemplaba las calles de Londres por la ventana.

—¿Estás bien?

—Sí… Solo estoy un poco nerviosa — Respondió Emma mirando a Regina.

—Tranquila… Todo saldrá bien.

Regina detuvo frente a la acera de un edificio, se quito el cinturón y bajo del auto. Emma hizo lo mismo y camino a su lado hasta el interior de aquel edificio. La rubia caminaba por los pasillos mientras recordaba el tiempo que alguna vez había pasado en aquel edificio.

Entraron a la oficina en donde un hombre alto, moreno y robusto las esperaba con una sonrisa en el rostro.

—Qué bueno que ya están aquí — saludo el hombre dándole la mano a las dos mujeres — ¿Están listas?

Ambas asintieron y Regina le dedico una mirada alegre a Emma. La rubia sentía que todo su cuerpo temblaba, estaba muy nerviosa. Pero era normal, no todos los días se adoptaba a un bebé.

El hombre aprecio con un pequeño bebé vestido de azul en brazos. Regina se acerco a ellos y tomo al niño con una sonrisa. Emma camino lentamente hacia ellos y contemplo a su hijo.

Sonrió con lagrimas en los ojos y tomo la manita del bebé con la suya. Era hermoso, tenía unos ojos cafés muy grandes y les dedicaba una pequeña sonrisa dejando ver sus mejillas rozadas.

—¿Ya decidieron el nombre?

Emma miro a Regina con una sonrisa y se dio cuenta de que por el rostro de la morena caían algunas lágrimas. Regina desvió la mirada hacia la rubia y le sonrió con los ojos llenos de ilusión.

—Henry — susurro Emma — Su nombre es Henry.

* * *

**Aprovecho para promocionar mi nueva historia Pretty Real Liar, aquí les dejare la sinopsis y un video para que vean de que trata:**

**Después de un año de su desaparicion, el cuerpo de Elsa es encontrado y todo indica que fue asesinada.  
Regina, Snow, Emma y Aurora, sus mejores amigas, son las principales sospechosas y todos sus secretos se veran amenazados cuando misteriosos mensajes comienzan a llegar haciendolas mentir para salvar a sus seres queridos**

**Video: watch?v=OWZnOrsTtCI **

**Link del fic: s/10681435/1/**

**En el no habra Swan Queen pero para todas ustedes que shipean Snowing o Sleeping Warrior espero y lo lean y si secretamente shipean Captain Swan o Outlaw Queen tambien jejeje :D **

**Muchas gracias por todo :D**


End file.
